The other side of the door
by barbthebookworm
Summary: Combining two of my favorite things Taylor Swift and Haleb. Their story with Taylor Swift songs . Will she forgive Caleb? How will things go on? Please don't hate. Continuing as long as I have ideas.
1. The other side of the door

**In the heat of the fight I walked away, Ignoring words that you were saying,****  
><strong>**Tryna make me stay.I said, "This time I've had enough." And you've called a hundred times, But I'm not pickin' up. 'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over. But if you look a little closer**

I remember it so clearly. But I don't want too. It hurt more then when Sean rejected me. At least then he was sticking to his values and was with me without money. Caleb had none and how could I know he really liked me in the first place if he was paid to spend time with me? To find out information. For her. I could take him wanting me to help her get customers the first time. But this? I couldn't handle this. He acted all touchy feely with me like he actually cared….How he comforted me when I cried. He must have thought how pathetic. Especially about the fat camp bit. Our night must have just been a bonus. And in the end he was an narc. How close they had gotten…how he had made her feel…

**I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you." Wait there in the pourin' rain,Come back for more. And don't you leave,****'cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door.****  
><strong>

She had taken him in . Though she got in trouble for it with her mother. She stuck up for him from her mother and her friends. And she finds out with the money he made off her he could have been fine. All to find out he was paid to spend time with her. You wonder if any of it is real. He;s called but you don't care. You're too busy crying your eyes out to talk to him and are too angry. You're afraid you'd chew him out so much he'd report you for harassment even though it was the other way around. The sad truth is you still care about him ..but you're scared about how much he cares about you. You couldn't bear to hear 'you're nice and kinda funny but …' That but. It doesn't even have to be said. She heard it. From her dad. From Sean. From her mom even but she tried.

**Me and my stupid pride I'm sittin' here, alone. I'm going through the photographs,****  
><strong>**Staring at the phone. I keep going back over Things we both said And I remember the slammin' door, And all the things that I misread. So babe if you know everything Tell me why you couldn't see That when I left I wanted you to Chase after me? Yeah**

" Other things were happening ..with you and me." "You were spying on me! The whole time!" Not the whole time! I told her to back off ..I miss you All his sweet nothings blending together as you replay thinking about them.

You can't help but think all he cared about was the night outside with you camping out. That must have been what he meant. He's a guy. Lucky him a few nonsense words here and there and not only will I get to bag the homecoming queen I'll get paid for it! And lying was probably tryin to save some more cash staying in my house and maybe trying to get some more. Who knows. You are glad you didn't mention this when you talk to him though. Just like him you are just here for information. But you're going to be better than him. You are going to be obvious about it and not make him think she wanted him back by lying and saying everything was fine and mind games and ..her head hurt and she wasn't thinking clearly. You wonder if –big if- why if he felt the way he did and her mind was screaming for that.. why hadn't he tried harder . If he cared wouldn't he fight for her? Show her he wanted her? He just left… I know I yelled at him …but if he knew me at all didn't he know I was crying wishing he would prove to me what he said was true it wasn't about the money? You have your phone with you at all times. You can't help it.

**I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."Wait there in the pourin' rain, Come back for more. And don't you leave,****'cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door.**

You miss him. You can't help it but you do. His sweet words come back to you making you yearn to call him. But you don't. How he listened. If you could not be so angry you would offer he should become a therapist or one of those people who rent a friend or date or something , like the wedding date. He was that good. For those nerdy people who couldn't get people close enough on their own . Losers. Unlike her. Or so you thought. At least those people would know what they were getting into beforehand -paying to have a friend. How could she have fallen for it? You were so happy and to have it come crashing down with lies is …excruciating. The most annoying part is the little part of her that wants to believe him She's all that. Oh at first I wanted to use you but then I fell for you. So you made him leave you won't forget the look on his face as he realized you weren't going to just get over this and he backs away. You almost gave in when he tried to touch you but you couldn't.

**And I scream out the window, "I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"****But I do, I do, I do.I say, "There's nothing you can say To make this right again, I mean it,****I mean it" What I mean is..**

He was like Alison. He made you feel special. You thought he was different. That he actually liked you. He did such a good job. Making you feel for him, like you owed him . From helping with Mrs. Montgomery's car, to listening to you. Not only that but when things were awkward after the shower, he pretended to leave. It was obviously just a ploy to get her to talk again. He probably never intended to leave. How clever he had tried to make her feel guilty for things she couldn't control her secrets. Playing innocent the old hiring/bet guy girl scenario from 10 things I hate about you and she's all that. I told him He'd get over it, in reality I was saying it to myself. When he stared at me after he told me he missed me and scooted closer I almost fell in but I had to remind myself over and over the harm he'd done. But I couldn't let him know that. It would make it that much easier to hurt me again.

**I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you." Wait there in the pourin' rain,****  
><strong>**Come back for more. And don't you leave,****'cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door.**

You had to stay strong. But after he leaves you cry and wish he was still out there trying for you. To care about you that much. Becaues honestly what scares you the most is how much you miss and need him after all that happened and you don't think he does.

**With your face, and your beautiful eyes And the conversation With the little white lies. And the faded picture Of a beautiful night You carried me from your car up the stairs****And I broke down cryin' Was she worth this mess? After everything and that little black dress After everything I must confess, I need you****  
><strong>

You remember all the time staring at each other how you couldn't stay mad at him.. How sad he looked and you offered him to stay. How different he looked when you finally told him you liked him and kissed him. You loved his face and eyes. " Tell her it's evaporation." He laughed. Always having to hide and tell lies to your mom –you wished you hadn't had to do that- it brought you both closer. How he had been so sweet and kissed her shoulder and then pulling her back for the kiss the morning she was so happy the first morning they were a couple. It was all while she was in the little black dress.


	2. Other side of door 2

Fast forward a bit.. It was a few hours after meeting with the therapist. I had talked to Caleb. I went on a walk and let her feet carry her away. She didn't realize it was so late. She was thinking. A lot. A . Ian… but the most pressing on her mind was Caleb. She listens to music . It was her lifeline at times. She doesn't care it's getting dark. Not until she feels she's being followed. She walks faster yet finds the person isn't letting up. She is digging for her hairspray from her bag again as the person is coming up closer.. "Woah easy! Last time that really hurt! Caleb joked holding up his hands. "It's just me. But you should be glad it's just me." He said the last bit harshly. I glared at him. He nearly gave me a heart attack. "uh..yeah thanks for almost making me nearly pass out right there. I'll be going now.." You say angrily then almost wish you could have stayed angry because now it's just really awkward. He stops you. It surprises you. He never has really fought for you. He came back yes that was good of him but how does that show he really cares for her? That what he says is true? He grabs your arm to stop you. It throws you in your tracks really. For a second you feel yourself fall again but you stop yourself. You try to pull yourself away , a tug of war but it is gentle yet firm from his part. . You try but those few seconds of hesitation helped him get a good hold on you. And you just don't like to admit how strong he is.

"Hanna… "He sighed. " Why do you fight me? This is one thing I won't let you do. I know you're upset but with everything that's gone on lately…" He pressed his lips in a thin line his eyes determined. "You are not walking around here at night by yourself. I will take you home and leave if that's what you want. Your safety is important to me." "Since when do you care?" I scoffed mockingly kicking a pebble not wanting to give him the satisfaction of looking at him anymore .Angry I couldn't get away from him. "I've always cared" he whispered softly.

"I wondered how long he would stay this time. The rest of the way was silent. It was a long walk home. Memories popped up constantly. "Can I at least say one thing?" He pleaded quietly when we were at my front porch. "I considered it. "Alright, if you promise to answer one thing honestly for me. " I said quietly. "Hanna I really do love you… I'm so sorry it was the worst mistake of my life. I shouldn't have done it to anyone let alone you. I don't care about any obstacle I care about you that much. It doesn't have to be right away but I'm willing to stay and even just be friends and be ostracized for telling off the blind girl Jenna so you can't think I'm still working for her." He started to say but I interrupted looking at him sadly.

" Was she worth it? All that's happened to us if there even was an us? I keep hoping that what you're saying is true…but if it is why'd you keep it up? I cared about you caleb I can't help thinking that I wasn't eno-" She stopped herself crying and before he could stop her to give her an answer she ran away and shut the door. He doesn't love me she tells herself fiercely Tears coming down heavily is unable to sleep. So she listens to music again. Unable to help herself she looks at them. All of her songs had such meaning and were so relatable. While she is looking at the book she finds at the front some words that say something amazing.

**Speak now or forever hold your peace, 'the words said by preachers at the end of wedding ceremonies all over the world, right before the vows. It's a last chance for protest, a moment that makes everyone's heart race, and a moment I've always been strangely fascinated by. So many fantasize about bursting into a church, saying what they'd kept inside for years like in the movies. In real life, it rarely happens. Real life is a funny thing, you know. In real life, saying the right thing at the right moment is beyond crucial. So crucial, in fact, that most of us start to hesitate, for fear of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. But lately what I've begun to fear more than that is letting the moment pass without saying anything. I think most of us fear reaching the end of our life, and looking back regretting the moments we didn't speak up.****Words can break someone into a million pieces, but they can also put them back together. I hope you use yours for good, because the only words you'll regret more than the ones left unsaid are the ones you use to intentionally hurt someone. What you say might be too much for some people. **

**Maybe it will come out all wrong and you'll stutter and you'll walk away embarrassed, wincing as you play it all back in your head. But I think the words you stop yourself from saying are the ones that will haunt you the longest. So say it to them. Or say it to yourself in the mirror. Say it in a letter you'll never send or in a book millions might read someday. I think you deserve to look back on your life without a chorus of resounding voices saying I could've, but it's too late now. There is a time for silence. There is a time waiting your turn. But if you know how you feel, and you so clearly know what you need to say, you'll know it. I don't think you should wait. I think you should speak now. Taylor Swift.**

You hear a knock at your door. A soft knock. Wondering why your mom is up at this hour and what she wants. You don't' worry it's A. You know they wouldn't be knocking. You have given up on Caleb after he left. For Arizona. And especially after today you told him no you didn't expect to see him You couldn't handle seeing him so you hid that day at the carnival. You wanted to though which is what worries you. "Mom I'm fine!" you exclaim unlocking and opening your door .

You are surprised to see a disheveled Caleb behind the door instead of your mom. " I..uh—Caleb…What are you doing here? "You ask startled. He stares at you for a minute before answering. "I know I said I'd leave you alone but I had to give you an answer." He said simply. "Go. Leave. "She told him as she tried to push the door shut " I love you." He said simply as Hanna lost the battle to keep the door shut He opening the door and letting himself in. Quietly she tried to shove him out. She was unsuccessful and stopped speechless when he circled his arm around her waist and pulled her to him landing his lips on hers. The same way he did when he "Forgot something." For a minute she responds kissing him back. She then snaps back to reality and remembers what he did. She pushes him away. "What was that? Get away from me sketchy." She says harshly. He left you. He'd probably do it again. "Princess..I still need to give you an answer." He said softly.

He continued on. "And that was my game princess. Every time you insult me or do something to try and get rid of me I come back with something making us closer. We need to talk. Seriously." "We have already and that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard..." She said panicking slightly. What you shared in the tent was probably a bonus for him. She was starting to lose control. She couldn't handle this right now. She is wanting him to get out of her room now. He grins as he steps closer to her and grabs her hand still continuing the game as he kissed her hand the kiss burning her."You were saying something before my beautiful Hanna.. What was it ?" He said softly looking at her "Nothing important jerk. " She said not looking in his eyes and tried to pull her hand away. He suddenly dropped her hand and went for her hair. He started playing with her curls, breathing the scent of her vanilla scented shampoo in. She jerked back. All this mushy stuff was not going to make her lose focus. He lied to you. But to get him out of her she might have to pretend it was.

" Caleb I need to grab something …." She said suddenly. He let her go to her bag and she turned around and grabbed the hairspray once again. He spies her move and quickly wrenches it from her hand before she can get at him. He grabs her "If I weren't so scared of you at times I'd get you a knife something better then a bottle of hairspray one of these days." He joked. She rolled her eyes at one of these days and even more so as he cornered here against the wall "You know you scared me walking all around at night by yourself. But anyways Hanna what we were talking about earlier, no the money that came from helping Jenna wasn't worth it. Sadly I hurt the girl I am in love with, who is amazing beautiful and everything to me. I'm afraid I hurt her so badly ..I'm doing everything I can but she's stubborn and isn't letting her true feelings show.. So no it wasn't worth it at all." He went on a somber expression on his face. "It wasn't..?" Hanna quavered. "No" he answered confidently She had no way of escape the kiss and his actions had brought up memories she had fought to keep herself in the here and now but now things were flooding back mostly how wonderful the feeling was of him holding her and being this close and just caring for her. Could it possibly be true? Everything fit..

Why would he care so much, try so many times if he didn't care? His actions were showing he did. Mostly though, she didn't have any more reasons to hate him. She looked at him. " I felt like I wasn't enough and that you never loved me'' and looked down at her feet . "Hanna. Look at me. " He commanded softy. Her light colored eyes looked back at his finally "That is not true at all. You are amazing beautiful smart and funny and wonderful. Don't let anyone make you think you're not enough. I've loved you for a long time Hanna. " I –uh—" She stuttered . "Speak now or forever hold your peace" He joked his white teeth flashing. Speak now… The letter. She thought about it …It was true, every bit of it. He loved her was fighting for her. The letter was right. All the harsh words she said to Caleb and he just wanted a chance. That and partly though she realized she would regret not telling Caleb how she really felt. And to think she had tried to keep him on the other side of the door. " I need you." The truth was out. He smiled and pulled her closer and kissed her for a long time. After they broke apart He asked "What changed your mind?" He asked softly. " Taylor Swift" She replied . "Oh really?" He laughed. "I guess she isn't so bad after all.


	3. White Horse

_**So I at first didn't think I would add more but I have an idea.. an extremely dorky idea I am going to do my best to write some more… with Taylor Swift songfics. I am obsessed. Taylor Swift has a lot of songs which I love and shall be fine to write about and I love Haleb so shall do my best to keep working them together. So here we continue next with White horse by Taylor Swift. I had to do this one because of the princess bit. And I think honestly with how relationships are rocky and to be real a time would have come up similar to this I think or hope at least. Yes Hanna's admitted she needs Caleb but what happens after that? Read and find out!**_

**Say you're sorry That face of an angel Comes out just when you need it to As I paced back and forth all this time Cause I honestly believed in you Holding on The days drag on Stupid girl, I should have known, I should have known**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, Lead her up the stairwell This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town, I was a dreamer before you went and let me down, Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**

**Baby I was naive, Got lost in your eyes And never really had a chance My mistake, I didn't know to be in love You had to fight to have the upper hand I had so many dreams About you and me Happy endings Now I know..**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, Lead her up the stairwell This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town, I was a dreamer before you went and let me down, Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around And there you are on your knees, Begging for forgiveness, begging for me Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well This is a big world, that was a small town There in my rear view mirror disappearing now And it's too late for you and your white horse Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa Try and catch me now Oh, it's too late To catch me now**

It was the next day. Caleb had kissed her then left to the guest room. He had left a note for her mom so he wouldn't freak her out. Explaining he had talked to Hanna and would be sleeping in the guest bedroom for the night. The next morning Caleb was all smiles greeting her after she woke up. "Good morning Hanna! " He greeted her warmly. "Morning" She mumbled sleepily. She was trying to act natural but things were still weird. It has been a while since he had been back. How would things go on from here? While she still wanted him here she wasn't sure how much she was ready for. She kept on seeing different pictures in her mind. One was Jenna with the owl pendant around her neck-the one Hanna thought was for her. The betrayal at finding out he had lived in her house to gather information and spy on her.

She then thought of Caleb's face as he apologized profusely for everything after explaining how he wrote her the letter saying he loved her and told her he wanted to make it up to her. Time moved so slowly. She wasn't sure what was worse. Admitting to him that she needed him and allowing herself to be weak – or for not hearing him sooner so he wouldn't have left and things wouldn't have turned to hell for her in the first place. Or the fact that now she had no idea how to act around him.

She decided on friendly yet cautious and like old times to fill the silence there was always sarcasm right? "So, is there any coffee? If you're that awake without it you need your head examined." She joked. "So the princess wants coffee not some fancy tea in fine china drinking it with your pinky in the air? " Caleb shot back with a grin yet handing her a steaming cup of coffee. "I would only drink that if it was between that and Spencer's coffee. I drank that. If you had seen my hands you would have worried I was going to have a seizure or something. " Hanna laughed and it dying at the end of her statement awkwardly that it was still the next day. He had called her princess repeatedly yet she hadn't said anything. She wasn't sure she was ready for that yet.

For now she decided to let it go. "So did mom leave already?" She questioned. "Yeah she did. I left her a note this morning and it was gone so I guess she got it and left." He shrugged. "You left a note? What did you say?" She asked quickly. "Just that we had talked and letting her know I slept in the guest room last night." He explained. "I didn't want things to go like last time. Sneaking around didn't work out very well. I figured this would be a better route." He went on. "You could say that again…" She said quietly giving him an odd look. "Hanna…if this is gonna cause problems with you and your mom but I thought it would be ok…" Caleb said softly silently praying she wasn't about to ask him to leave after it seemed last night had gone well with her accepting his apology finally. Caleb had hoped she finally understood.

"I think she will be fine with it, it was just a night and the note was a good plan. You're right sneaking around isn't the way to go." She said the last part slowly unsure of what was coming next, of how to act next. "I figure we can talk to your mom later and figure it out. Come on we better get to school before it gets to late princess." He said quickly distracted. He had a lot of school to catch up on while he was gone... "Ok…" She stuttered out as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. Not sure how she felt about being called princess or him holding her hand either. Yet she didn't want him to pull away. "Caleb …I forgot my stuff." She exclaimed quickly pulling her hand out of his. She wasn't sure if she felt better or worse.

Later when they came home from school he came up to her and pecked her quickly on the lips. "Hey." Caleb said brightly smiling at her. "Hii!" She squeaked out. "Everything alright ?" He asked quickly alarm coming up in his eyes. "No …" She said immediately not sure why she did but just staring at him it came out. "You just surprised me that's all." She said quietly. "Sorry about that." He said smirking at her. "Maybe you should get me a bell. That way you know it's me." He ran the crazy idea by her. "Maybe.

That might be a bit much though" she laughed. And things went on.. for awhile. Until he said her name . Things were normal they were eating dinner since her mom was working late when he kept calling her princess..She just couldn't take it anymore. "Caleb" She interrupted. "Can you please don't call me that." She asked softly. "Why not?"He demanded quickly staring at her. "Because I'm not one." She said simply not looking at him. "You're my princess." He said teasingly. "Caleb..." She said slowly sighing. "What Hanna? I thought we worked it out." All joking gone he looked sadly at her. " Look I had thought so too but it's bigger than just that.." She said looking down her face wracked with confusion.

Things weren't as crystal clear for him either. " So we're back to that Hanna? Really? What about what we talked about last night? Did you mean any of it?" being the one to sigh this time. " I don't know about it last night I did mean it but just so much is going on now.." She said quietly. "Hanna.. I know I made a mistake. I've told you I'm sorry so many times and I really care about you but you aren't making this easy on me you know. I need to know what you're trying to really say. Why can't we just pick up where we left off? Are you ever going to get over it?" He asked coming closer to her to get a better look at her when she responded.

"Caleb what I want to say is I really care and I can see you care about me now. I don't want you to leave. Know that. "But what's wrong with me calling you princess ?" He questioned taking playing with a curl of her hair. "Please don't do that.. I can't think when you do that. " Breathing in deeply . He smiled coming even closer . "What if I don't want you to think…" He teased.

A terrified Hanna was finally able to do what she should have done before she took her hand pushed his hand on his chest and grabbed his hand and said "Come." softly commanding him as they both sat on the couch. " I don't want you to call me princess it just brings up memories. I am confused as I said I care about you Caleb and I believe you are sorry for what happened but my trust for you was lost. It's going to take more than one night to fix all that." She explained. " Okay… I can see that. What can I do to change that and get back where we were?" He questioned at first looking wounded by her words but hopeful by the end.

"Time. I really don't want things to move too fast. It's too late to just go back to the way things were… but I think after a while we could get there. As long as my mom is fine with it you can stay here though. So...Friends?" She replied worriedly and ending awkwardly she stuck at her hand for him to shake. How could she know he wouldn't go running off to Arizona again? "Princess I think we can do that. " He said happily then realizing his mistake as he took her hand and shook it a little too long. "Sorry Hanna. You'll have to be patient with me too but I'll try." He stated a sheepish look on his face as he let go of her hand. He wanted to tell her he loved her again and hoped she would someday be able to say it back to even though he had hurt her.

She did say she cared about him so that was something. At any rate he had a chance. He just hoped he wouldn't mess this up. "Are you sure Hanna? " He asked quietly. It would be hard to be her friend..He would try. He just hoped things would be ok but for even the smallest chance with Hanna again he was willing to try it. He was trying to mask his sadness the reality of only being friends hitting him but Hanna couldn't help but see it. Everything was running through her mind again… The night in the woods, their banters back and forth, kisses while her mom was gone, sneaking around, fighting …Could she handle it?

She then thought of all he had done. She had to at least give him a chance to be friends. She knew it would be difficult with how he felt about her and as much as she wanted to it sadly was too late. The trust was gone. It was too late everything was too broken to go right back where they had been. He had tried to go right back and fix things immediately and to go back the way they were telling her he missed her and everything that happened with the letter. Like prince charming wanting to sweep her off her feet. She couldn't have that not now. But …if the prince showed he was willing to come on foot to find her… or wait for her a while ..maybe then …Maybe then "Hanna ?" He questioned breaking her out of her thoughts. "Yeah I'm sure. I'm gonna go take a shower now." She said waking away. Later that night she wrote on a note " Caleb It sadly is too late for you and your white horse to catch your old princess right away but look for her long enough and you might find her eventually."


	4. Tied together with a smile

I had to do this one .It fit so well. Hope you like it.

**Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty Is the face in the mirror looking back at you You walk around here thinking you're not pretty But that's not true, 'cause I know you**

**Hold on baby, you're losing it The water's high, you're jumping into it And letting go and no one knowsThat you cry but you don't tell anyone That you might not be the golden one And you're tied together with a smile But you're coming undone**

**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted 'Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change Hoping it will end up in his pocket But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain Oh, 'cause it's not his price to pay Not his price to pay**

**Hold on baby, you're losing it The water's high, you're jumping into it And letting go and no one knows That you cry but you don't tell anyone That you might not be the golden one And you're tied together with a smile But you're coming undone**

**Hold on baby, you're losing it The water's high, you're jumping into it And letting go and no one knows That you cry but you don't tell anyone That you might not be the golden one And you're tied together with a smile But you're coming undone You're tied together with a smile But you're coming undone Goodbye, baby****With a smile, baby, baby**

Caleb had noticed something. He couldn't help but be observant, especially when it came to the beautiful Hanna Marin. Ever since they agreed just to be friends, she spent a much longer time getting ready he noticed. She wouldn't come out of her room unless she had makeup on. She took much more care with everything, but it didn't seem to work. One morning as they were getting breakfast she was yawning. "Someone has been staying up too late." He teased. "Yeah I guess." She replied and smiled sheepishly. "Or early now that I think about it ...I saw your bedroom light on early this morning when I woke up to go to the bathroom then I went back to sleep. What was up with that?" He asked curiously. "Oh it was nothing …I was fixing my hair." Hanna commented casually suddenly very interested in her coffee. "You were up at 5:30 fixing your hair? That's insane especially for you. I know you're not a morning person. " He said stunned. She really wasn't. The one time she had made him coffee he was impressed she had enough time to do that. Usually she slept longer. "Yeah… well you gotta do what you gotta do right?" She asked looking at him a serious look on her face. "I guess.. " He then began to notice other strange things. She used to eat normally but now she ate considerably less. He considered what she ate to be hardly anything but that must be because he's a guy and eats more right? "Bye Caleb! I'm going on a walk!" They had just gotten home from school and Caleb had been hoping to spend some one on one time with his favorite girl. Sadly he was wrong. "Can I come with you?" He asked casually. He asked "No." She responded quickly. "Just my time to think you know? I'll see you later." She continued smiling at him before quickly heading out the door.

She came back an hour and a half later looking as worn out as if she had run to New York for some shoes run and back. "Hanna Wow that was some walk... I was worried about you! You ok?" Caleb asked concern in his eyes. "Yeah I'm fine. Just getting some exercise and enjoying the day." She smiled weakly as she tried to slow down her breathing. Caleb frowned in response and. "You don't look fine. Sit down let me get you some water. "He commanded gently, disappeared into the kitchen then came back with a glass of water. "How come you were gone so long?" He asked quietly. Hanna shrugged in response.

The night went on normally but these strange habits kept on. After another walk a few weeks later Caleb had to talk to her. She kept on being gone longer and longer every day. She now also spent even longer in the bathroom. He knew all these things weren't good. Also he overheard talks with her mom and she put herself down. "Hanna why do you go to such extremes? You don't need the exercise and I can understand walking to clear your head and maybe run a bit to get some energy out but what you're doing is too much. Look at you Hanna." Caleb pointed out trying to be careful how he worded what he was saying.

"It's nothing" She tried to shrug it off quickly. "No it's not Hanna. You don't need to do that." He insisted. "Yes I do." Hanna said quietly staring down at her feet. "No you don't. You know you're beautiful just the way you are." He said slowly to emphasize what he was saying. "No I'm not." She said sadly. "Hanna that is nonsense. You're stunning, amazing, breathtaking and so much more. Your blonde hair is gorgeous your eyes are a spectacular blue. I've seen all your body and there is nothing wrong with it. It is not just that, what makes you beautiful." Hanna couldn't help but blush about his reference to their night together but he kept on.

"You are strong you're caring, a great friend and have a huge heart. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise Hanna. "I'm not... what she was" Hanna said wistfully. "Who?" He asked pressed. "No one …" She sniveled. "Hanna you know you can tell me anything right? I'm here for you." He encouraged her. "Alison. She was …the one to call me hefty Hanna." Hanna was blubbering mess now. "My friend." She stated bitterly before her eyes welled up with more tears "She …was the one to …" but she couldn't continue. "To what Hanna?" He pressed. She stared at him before sighing and wiping away her tears with some tissues he handed her before continuing. "She was the one who helped me purge after I couldn't stop binging." "Hanna…!" He said so shocked but couldn't help but hug the pained beautiful blonde girl in front of him. "I haven't in a long time I swear." She exclaimed quickly trying to calm his fears. It wasn't working. "Why?" He asked an incredulous look on his face. "Her". Hanna pointed to a picture after searching for a minute on her cell phone. The picture showed a blond skinny girl. Personally I thought she was too skinny. "Alison?" He asked confused. He thought he had seen a picture of the girl everyone talked about Alison but thought she looked different then the picture flashing from the screen.

"No. Kate. I got depressed after dad left. He went and found Isabel and Kate her daughter. Isabel and him and engaged now. Even before her he has barely kept in contact. It looks like he's got a new perfect family and doesn't need me anymore. " She said sadly but with a lot of hurt and bitterness in her tone. " Hanna. I can't imagine how that must have been but I know that this isn't the way to deal with it." He said softly. "What would you suggest?" She snapped. "Hanna people love you for you are. Sometimes things happen. I know your parents divorcing must have been tough and yes he should have been there for you more but it is not you. You as I said are amazing. If he can't see that it is his problem. You have your mom and me who –are here for you and friends that love you." He explained not being able to help but reach out and stroke her hair.

He was so close to blowing it. He almost said "You have your mom and me who love you" Thankfully he didn't. As much as he wanted to say it, now wasn't the time. They not long ago had just agreed to be friends. "Come on." He urged her. He went into the kitchen. "Go get your hand mirrors. All of them." He instructed. "Why..?" Hanna asked cautiously. "Just do it." He urged her. When she had brought them to the kitchen he took them and picked up a sharpie from the drawer and wrote 'Remember you are so beautiful-inside and out' on all of the mirrors. He went into her bathroom and wrote the same thing. He smiled at her. She smiled back. A real smile. Not the phony one she put on all the time. They were gonna get through this. "Caleb?" She asked timidly. "Yes beautiful Hanna?" He asked smiling. "I just wanted to say Thank you. You're a great friend. And ..well if you want to ... You can call me Princess again." She stuttered out yet her eyes told him she meant it. He knew it didn't mean what he wanted it to mean, but at least she could be princess to him. They were definitely going to make it through this.

See? I did even another one and have plans for a few more. If you liked it please review. I worked hard I've read a few stories where A helped make it obvious to Caleb or he caught her throwing up ... I wanted it to be different. Hopefully you liked it. Next song I think will be ... "The way I loved you."


	5. The way I loved you

_**So sorry I took so long. I got a bit done but you guys should be glad if I had written a whole lot past few nights when I've been watching Snapped and the Twilight zone marathon it might have A killing everyone. Or a coulple killing people on vacation and chopping them and putting them in the dumpster . Or you know aliens or dolls that are alive and kill. And figure you wouldn't want that. So if you don't stay here because that doesn't happen. Not yet at least. Just kidding. Seriously if you're looking for that kind of fanfic look somewhere else. It's not here. Don't watch the twilight zone at night. After a while the tune gets eerie. Anyways as promised the way I loved you. **_

**He is sensible and so incredible****And all my single friends are jealous****  
><strong>**He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better **

Sean was the one I had liked for so long. I was so happy once we were going out. I finally had what I wanted. I was popular, I had my best friend mona and the guy I loved Sean. He is so perfect. First of all he is gorgeous. He has sexy blonde hair and blue eyes. He is funny and so sweet. He is athletic which is a nice bonus. He encourages me and tells me stuff like He loves my eyes and my laugh. My friend Mona once who is usually so confidant was saying about a party "Not everyone can wear a Sean to a party!" Which is true. I knew I was lucky and he's all I've ever wanted.

**He opens up my door and I get into his car And he says, you look beautiful tonight And I feel perfectly fine**

"There you go Hans." Sean smiled at me as he let me in his car. "I can't wait to get some coffee ! It's gonna be so great! You look beautiful tonight!" He told me turning to smile at me again before turning his eyes back on the road. It is amazing how much we've been through. Fights… He went on a date with a swimmer named paige and then everything with Caleb happened. Boy that was a mess. Sean and I aren't an item…we just are going to a coffee shop to go talk. I have no idea how it will go. I expected myself to be more excited about this but I'm not.

**But I miss screamin' and fightin' And kissin' in the rain And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name You're so in love that you act insane And that's the way I loved you Breakin' down and comin' undone****It's a roller-coaster kinda rush****And I never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you****  
><strong>The problem was there wasn't just Sean. There was Caleb. I have two guys I've had a history with . The question was which guy should I choose? With Sean though we always had to think about appearances. We never did too much pda since he was a minister's son. He was one to try and make other people happy. Part of the reason why he is so liked I guess. Not that it's a bad thing it's not. He's really nice and helpful. The thing is sometimes it just comes off as too much. Like he's trying to hard? Maybe it's just me. He is usually so controlled pretty much ninety percent of the time. He was pretty open and friendly. He hated fighting. We were a lot alike same friends similar interests same background-same everything. We both even looked alike sort of.

I couldn't help but think about Caleb. We are just friends now…but though it would be a lot easier for me to get back with Sean now then Caleb- I never felt with Sean what I felt with Caleb. I never understood why. Maybe that's part of why. Caleb was everything different. He was much more guarded. You had to work to get him to open up. This was new to me. He obviously came from a very different background since for a while his basement was my home address. He's had it tough. You would think that because of that, he would avoid fighting. It seemed the opposite that he loved to fight. His comments were always causing them to argue constantly back and forth. Since he lived in my house it was quite often I heard noises scaring me every time causing me to say all sorts of bad words before I realized it was just him. Not that our banters didn't do that, but thankfully those were over before 2 or 3 in the morning. Why Caleb Rivers cannot be still and sleep like everyone else is I will never know. I think at times he was trying to get my mom to catch him. And then everything happened. Can I get over what happened and take him back after what he did for money?

**He respects my space and never makes me wait And he calls exactly when he says he will He's close to my mother Talks business with my father****  
><strong>**He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable****  
><strong>

I remember even when Sean wasn't happy with me if he said he would call me tomorrow he would. Always. That is one thing I liked about him. He was dependable. With Caleb things were complicated having to be careful their mom didn't catch him. Sometimes they texted or once or twice talked on the phone after Caleb would say before disappearing in the basement before her mom came in the door "I'll call you!" And several times he didn't which irked her. "Caleb!" She knocked on the door and was happy to see him the next morning . "I almost thought we were caught! " "I am pretty sure if you mom had caught me you would have heard about it princess" He laughed. "What happened to you last night?" She demanded annoyed she really had been worried about him. "I fell asleep… is that a crime?" He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked. She shook her head sighing and left the room. Sean had talked on the phone a bit with her father. It was when her dad had kept in contact and Sean was over and the polite preacher boy had to talk to him. Leave it to Sean to be nice to her dad even though he'd left. He also often made jokes with her mom. I am used to this. He is the one everyone likes. Very familiar Caleb while being polite to her mom wasn't as worried about changing or acting different to please her. He kept on with his sarcastic comments. I don't think I can ever totally get used to that. I can also not get used to how he seems to know right when I don't want him and he's there. Like after the shower incident. I was hoping for some time to take a step back but he wasn't having that. While I understand now he didn't want us to have to avoid each other just because of what happened it doesn't change the fact he isn't afraid to go past my comfort zone at times.

**But I miss screamin' and fightin' And kissin' in the rain And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name You're so in love that you act insane And that's the way I loved you Breakin' down and comin' undone It's a roller-coaster kinda rush And I never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you****  
><strong>Aria once told me how her and Ezra kissed after he saved her from the pouring rain –the intensity and how she described it. "Haven't you ever kissed someone in the rain Hanna?" She asked surprised when I was still silent. I thought about it. Nope never. For as long as Sean and I went out not in the rain. He wouldn't want his dad or anyone to see . I was fairly certain Sean would immediately go back inside. My mind immediately flashed to Caleb. He wouldn't care. I knew it. Even if I complained he'd make some joke. 'You're not melting in the rain yet Princess" or something like that.

**He can't see the smile I'm fakin' And my heart's not breakin' 'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all And you were wild and crazy****Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated Got away my sole mistake and now…**

We sat and talked. Sean did his usual jokes we talked about things happening with our friends at school, recalled old memories we had as a couple and before that. Things just didn't feel the same. I think he's a great guy and I don't know why but I just don't feel the same anymore. It's like when you drink something sweet say tea and you only have water. Sure you can drink it but it's not what you thought it was at first. Caleb is the most random person. He wasn't afraid to hack into phones. Look up the sketchy 'architect' who called James Leeland. The one who doesn't care what anybody thinks. Who called in a favor to help him get customers. Through all of that it made him more interesting. He drove me crazy and he knew it. In the way I couldn't stand him at times and other times I couldn't stand to be away from him. That was until things got so mixed up. Well ok that's not true it actually made that worse. The thing is I think the missing him part is stronger. Not that she was ready exactly yet to be more then friends yet, she simply hadn't realized before she had loved him. Not only that she had loved him-but in a way that even though it was shorter seemed stronger then what her and Sean had. Not just with things moving faster or the secret of their relationship Caleb was able to be himself and liked her for who she was. She doubted that at times with Sean. This was enough to want to let time take its course and see what happened for her and the long haired boy living in her house. 

**I miss screamin' and fightin' And kissin' in the rain It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name I'm so in love that I acted insane And that's the way I loved you Breakin' down and comin' undone It's a roller-coaster kinda rush And I never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you **

The night with Sean was over and I was relieved. I wasn't sure I could pretend much longer. "So I had fun." Sean smiled at me. "I think we should do this again soon don't you Hanna Banana?" He softly said as he pushed some hair behind her ear. "Sean….I don't think I can do this. I'm sorry. I think we've both changed too much to go back. It would simply be chasing after something we had a long time ago. " She said looking at him. "Hanna… come on we've been through so much together!" He tried but could see what she said was true. "I guess you're right Hanna… We've had some good times but I think we're too different now. Thank you for everything you've done Hanna. If you ever need me I'm here." He said a small smile on his face. "I feel exactly the same way Sean." She hugged him got out of the car and went inside.

She went inside to find Caleb in the kitchen working on phones. "Hey" She said happy to see him. "Who's the victim who's going to find their phone is slower and worse off since you touched it?" She joked. "Your mom actually asked me to help her phone. She finally got up the nerve to ask and I got a lecture to not tell anyone and that this isn't any sort of payment for me staying here but if it wasn't any trouble…" He laughed after giving her a glare for the crack about his hacking ability. "Well that's nice of you." She smiled. "Not really" he shrugged with a smile. "She's making me cookies. That's her payment" "Ah... so I guess that's an interesting twist the way to a man's secret business services is through his stomach?" She laughed. "Something like that…speaking of twisted things with guys…was that Sean outside?" He questioned curiously.

"Uh … yeah. We hung out tonight. I think it was a good thing… we were able to talk and end on better terms this time." She explained. "You guys hung out but aren't getting back together? Are you ok? Can I ask why not?" He couldn't stop himself. "I'm fine…We've both changed. Life's crazy like that isn't it?" She said simply and laughed. "Yeah true…I never would have thought I would be staying in the same place as the homecoming queen." " No seriously .It's kinda of scary … but in a good way not too long ago I would have thought I was on drugs for not wanting to be with Sean but now I'm fine with it…" She continued. "Yeah but change can be a good thing. I think you've been more comfortable with yourself since you haven't been with Sean. And I like you." He agreed smiling thinking how much had changed between him and the girl beside him. They were sitting at the table as Caleb leaned forward bringing his mouth on hers for a quick peck. "Caleb …I …" She stumbled after she pulled away. "Hanna I'm sorry jeez I didn't mean to do that…" He ran his hand through his hair walking after her as she'd gotten up and started walking away but turned to him. "Caleb it's ok. Just don't let it happen again. Let's just forget about it. Well I better get to bed." Hanna stated and went on her way upstairs. As he watched her he couldn't help but think how he hoped things whatever changes He had in his own life didn't bring him away from her. Little did he know Hanna's heart as racing as well as her mind was wrestling with questions and not being able to help herself, thinking the same thing.

**And that's the way I loved you I never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you**

**Hopefully you liked it! Don't hate! Go haleb! How good was the episode? I have to admit lucas makes me laugh all the time . I would have been like Hanna... can you done it down a bit please? K thanks. And her fluttering her eyelashes at him made me laugh. And Haleb! It makes me so happy to see them talking again! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed it too. Unless things gets complicated with writing the next chapter should be the story of us. **


	6. The story of us

**well here it is! how amazing was the latest episode? I'm starved for people to talk about pll with so if you want pm me! Anyways Here's "The story of us" by taylor swift songfic. Hope you like it! I almost didn't think I was gonna get to do this one like it wouldn't work but it did! **

**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us How we met and the sparks flew instantly People would say, "they're the lucky ones" I used to know my place was a spot next to you Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat 'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on Oh, a simple complication miscommunications lead to fall out So many things that I wish you knew So many walls up I can't break through **

**Now I'm standing alone In a crowded room And we're not speaking ****And I'm dying to know Is it killing you Like it's killing me? I don't know what to say Since a twist of fate When it all broke down And the story of us****Looks a lot like a tragedy now Next chapter**

**How'd we end up this way? See me nervously pulling at my clothes ****And trying to look busy And you're doing your best to avoid me I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us How I was losing my mind when I saw you here But you held your pride like you should have held me Oh, we're scared to see the ending Why are we pretending this is nothing? I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how I've never heard silence quite this loud**

**Now I'm standing alone ****In a crowded room And we're not speaking And I'm dying to know Is it killing you Like it's killing me? I don't know what to say****Since a twist of fate When it all broke down****And the story of us Looks a lot like a tragedy now This is looking like a contest Of who can act like they care less But I liked it better when you were on my side The battle's in your hands now But I would lay my armor down If you'd say you'd rather love than fight So many things that you wish I knew But the story of us might be ending soon**

**Now I'm standing alone In a crowded room And we're not speaking And I'm dying to know Is it killing you Like it's killing me? I don't know what to say Since a twist of fate When it all broke down And the story of us Looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now**

**And we're not speaking****And I'm dying to know Is it killing you Like it's killing me? I don't know what to say Since a twist of fate 'cause we're going down And the story of us Looks a lot like a tragedy now**

Ever since Caleb kissed me things are worse than ever between us. Not only that but the whole finding out I used to be bulimic kinda freaked him out too. A while ago when we were together I was dreaming about our future and telling people our story. No chance of that anymore. "Caleb nothing is wrong!" I said frustrated one day after school. He kept on pestering me. Truthfully it was the problems with A that was bringing me down but I couldn't talk to him about that.

"I'm just trying to help Hanna" He swore equally frustrated. "Look Caleb I appreciate it but some things I can't …. Just take a chill pill ok? Just because we're friends again doesn't mean I have to tell you every detail of my life." I instantly wished I had found a better way to say it. After that he looked shocked and hurt and left. He did come back but he didn't talk to me. He didn't sit next to me at all during school but I guess I can't blame him. I tried but he ignored me in the hallway. I didn't know If it was going to be able to fix this now. The only time we speak is asking to pass the salt and pepper shakers shaped like a fish on it. Don't ask why. I've tried to talk to Caleb but I always either chicken out or he leaves before I can say anything. Such a great friendship this is.

Caleb had been downstairs when he heard Hanna come down. He instantly started getting a phone and starting working on it. She played with a string on her sleeve. "Caleb?" She tried. "Kinda busy at the moment.. Sorry. "He said as he left. He went into the basement. He went into their sometimes. He joked once that for being awful it still called to him being where he first stated in the Marin household. Still to make it so obvious he didn't want to even talk to her ….this was too much. She was having a hard time as it was. She was being forced to go to therapy for some dumb reason. Everyone in town believed she was a liar about what happened with Ian. She was not allowed to see her friends because of the stupid therapist and everyone thinking she was a liar. Not that it mattered. She would see them anyways when she could. It just meant it would help her go slowly insane because Caleb still wasn't talking to her.

It just wasn't boredom she missed him. With how he was acting and how their past was she didn't want things to be weird because he kissed me. The craziest thing? She didn't know which was worse them fighting –or the silence from everyone making her alone to her own thoughts of her messed up life. I couldn't take it anymore. I wrote him a letter. It's been the same all week. I sometimes work up the nerve to say something but he doesn't listen. When He doesn't I play it off as if it doesn't matter. Really I am beginning to wonder why he's still here. I really hope our friendship isn't over. I took the Caleb way and wrote a letter. Except I made sure it was somewhere it wouldn't get lost or anything and if he didn't act any different I would ask him about it.

So I wrote "Dear Caleb. I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said to come out harsh. I wish things weren't so complicated what they are. You've been a great friend through everything. I wish I could talk about some things but I just can't. I hope you know I am glad to have you in my life. I hope we can get over what happened. I really am sorry. I thank you and hope our friendship isn't over. "She left it for him in the guest bedroom. She was nervous all day at school. He still hates me. You can't help but think. You go through your day more bummed then before now. You hoped you guys still had a chance of being friends. You've been stressed and through a lot . He should know that right? Now you can't even talk to your friends about it.

You think you'll just drown yourself in music when you get home but once you do you find yourself crushed in a hug by someone. "Caleb! Don't scare me like that!" You exclaim. "Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. " I just had to find you . I accept your apology. And I'm sorry too. I wasn't trying to be too invasive …Really I was just worried about you. Especially with the whole bulimic thing you had." He explained quietly. "Caleb I think it's nice you care but I told the truth when I told you I haven't had a problem with that in a long time. I have good days and bad days but I take them as they come. If I ever feel I'm about to cave to that again, I will let come talk to you." She promised.

He smiled in response. "I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry if it seems like I haven't been here, know I'm always here for you I couldn't help but still be mad but I'm not anymore." " You don't know how much that means." She said with a smile. Later they were eating dinner alone Hanna's mom was working late yet again . Hanna had , no surprise there made salads for them. To go with it they had some pieces of leftover pizza from the other night. "Nice home pizza buffet we have- all we need are noodles and some cinnamon rolls" Caleb teased her. Hanna rolled her eyes. "You either eat my food or go find your own. Don't insult it."

When they were eating they were talking and joking when Hanna suddenly laughed. "What?" Caleb asked perplexed. "You have some ranch on your face. Here let me get it." Hanna offered grabbing her napkin . After his face was free of the salad dressing she suddenly dropped her eyes as Caleb staring at her they both got lost in each other's eyes. He had unconsciously leaned in again very similar to the time before. Hanna dropped her eyes and her napkin and pushed away from the table breaking the trance. "Welll…How about we wash up the dishes." She suggested suddenly. He nodded quietly hiding a secret sigh as he helped her grab plates and put them in the dishwasher. He was really going to have to stop that if he wanted to stay her friend and have any chance at all.

**Please don't hate! In the next one it shall be... I'd lie! oooh! exciting! but is it a good thing or bad thing? Read and see! and please review! I only have several more chapters planned.. but review who knows? maybe what you write will inspire me somehow! **


	7. I'd lie

Here we are! finally I know I know. Really though I was avoiding this... it was one of my favorites I loved the moments I wished pll had made his favorite color green to go with this song but.. *sighs* The rest will mostly be fluff I think maybe a few memories. But we'll see. I'm running out of good Haleb Taylor Swift songs. Don't worry though I have a few more written. Was anybody else bummed there was hardly any haleb past episode? I was. I think they should have had caleb see hannah rocking out to ipod like you belong with me. would be adorable.. Please don't hate. And by the way again anyone wants to talk about pll ..pm me. especially if you're a haleb fan! I have no one to talk to about the show. My family and friends hate it . or just dont' watch it. Lame I know. 

**I don't think that passenger seat Has ever looked this good to me****  
><strong>**He tells me about his night And I count the colors in his eyes****  
><strong>**He'll never fall in love he swears As he runs his fingers through his hair****  
><strong>**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong And I don't think it ever crossed his mind****  
><strong>**He tells a joke I fake a smile That I know all his favorite songs and**

Caleb and I are in the awkward friends stage. It's been a few months now. I am amazed at how well he took it. I would expect it would be harder for him but it seems like he never told me he loved me in the first place. The tiny voice whispers you asked for this to just be friends. He still likes you and is waiting but doesn't want to push you. Go for it! He has been himself and we've gotten close like we were but just in a friend's way… I can't help but wonder if he still likes me like that at all anymore. I know it seems like I'm a finicky girl who can't make up her mind you ask for space and then you want to change your mind. It's true though. We ride together a lot and he likes to drive. I don't mind it makes it easier to focus on him. His long hair he refuses to cut and his amazing mocha eyes …

"Hanna?" Caleb interrupted her thoughts "Is the princess too busy thinking about the next shoe sale?" He teased. Hanna smiled and apologized as Caleb went on to talk about how his hacking was going. She couldn't get away from him she missed everything about him. When she went on walks she couldn't stop thinking about him. (Now during the day not at night unless she went on a walk with Caleb but that didn't happen often). On her ipod she listened to a lot of songs… which just happened to be his favorite songs. Some she hadn't understood but after he explained them she had fallen in love with them quickly and easily. Similar to the way she had fallen in love with him… twice. They hadn't talked about it … the time he was gone was referred to 'when I was a jerk'. When they were closer was 'Back before I was a jerk' since it was weird enough to say in a relationship. What's worse? She's reminded of what she's missing out on every time he calls her Princess.

**I could tell you his favorite colors green He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

I've learned a lot of things. I pointed out all of the green things he had. "So were you a leprechaun in another life Caleb? " She joked. "Lass ye need not ask silly questions like that." Caleb countered back in an Irish accent. Hanna laughed. "Seriously I might need to help you expand your colors..." "Green's my favorite color Princess. You got a problem with that?" Caleb explained then stared intently unable to go too long without some humor. "I see … Hanna sighed shaking her head. " Hey it beats your favorite color pink any day Princes!" He taunted that smirk on his face. "If you say so …" Hanna shook her head at the frustrating boy again that she loved-no liked. She didn't love him. After all that happened being close to him and having no one else made her develop a slight crush on him yet again. She kept trying to tell herself this despite everything she knew about him the good the bad and the ugly yet how she felt didn't change the closer she got to him again. It only grew stronger every day.

Caleb was taking longer than usual to get ready for school one day. She decided to go check on him again in his guest bedroom. Hanna knocked and a few seconds later she heard "Coming!" from a rushed Caleb She opened the door and found him looking at two pictures and a piece of paper. He put it back in the desk drawer immediately shutting it. "What's that?" She questioned. "It's …It's a letter from my sister." He admitted after a minute knowing she wouldn't let this go. "Oh... I see. I never knew you had a sister." Hanna said softly. " I don't mention her much . It is another one of the complicated parts of my life." He sighed. She was visiting my Aunt when it happened; she loved having a sweet young niece. Before my Aunt could take us into custody she got hit by a drunk driver and died. My grandparents were gone so there was no one else. We were together in foster care but the people who took me in later found out couldn't handle me let alone another kid. We got separated. He showed her the picture, of a girl about middle school age outside, eyes a lighter shade of brown and hair a similar shade but from the sunlight you could see a tint of red in it. "She's beautiful." Hanna commented. "And in Vermont" He said wistfully "I'm sorry Caleb." She said sympathetically. "It's ok." Caleb shrugged. We better go. We don't wanna be late for school." He continued quickly.

Later on that day at home Hanna couldn't stop but ask "What was the other picture?" Caleb stared at her t hen sighed. "It's my parents. "He confessed. "Melody stole the picture from my aunt before she died. She sent me a copy. I can't help but look at it and think. "Oh wow." He showed her this picture as well. A woman with the same color hair as melody with the same eyes as Melody, smiled happily. The man next to her holding her hand in the picture had darker eyes, Caleb's eyes she realized. The eyes she loved and had to try her hardest not to melt in when he looked at her. Hanna sat unable to figure out how to comfort someone in a time like this especially someone who she had such a complicated relationship. She finally embraced him. "So the princess can play councilor too… who knew." He laughed.

She knew a lot about him. More than most people cared too. It was a shame. If he put his guard down he would have more friends. He was smart friendly funny caring… yet Hanna was secretly glad he wasn't exactly popular like her. If he was she wouldn't have as much of a chance to spend time with him.

**He looks around the room Innocently overlooks the truth Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long? He sees everything black and white ****Never let nobody see him cry I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine****  
><strong>

He never minded playing bodyguard for her. Since everything that happened with Ian anytime Hanna was worried He would check things out to make sure no one was there. He never asked again why. He just did it. He was stubborn that way. He also was stubborn about finding something to do to help out around the house. "Caleb … You don't have to do so much you know." Hanna commented one morning as he was checking the locks on the windows. "I have to prove myself useful Princess. I don't want to be a bum and make your mom have to kick me out… or worse make me sleep in the basement again." He joked. "You know she'd never do that." Hanna insisted as she grabbed her favorite jam to put on her toast from the fridge. "Well I like the guest room and If I am going to stay there I need to try and help out." He commented looking for something else to do. Hanna shook her head. "You're impossible Caleb." Hanna laughed. "Impossibly awesome or so you better think" This lock on the window is broken. "Caleb pointed out. " What?" Hanna exclaimed a frown on her face hearing what Caleb said and trying to open the jar of jam. "See? Isn't it better I try and earn my keep?" He laughed. "Alright you win. Can you open this please?" Hanna answered defeated handing him the jam. "So the princess needs my help now? Alright …" Caleb groaned but couldn't hide his amused expression on his face. He soon had the jam opened and handed it to her. As her hand brushed his as he handed her the toast topping. She felt how soft his hand was and reminisced how his hands felt holding hers. Forgetting temporarily about the jam and if the counter hadn't been there it would have fallen on the floor. "So first you want the jam now you don't is that it? Once a princess always a princess I think. " He teased shaking his head mockingly. She was thankful for his humor. Always there to save the day. He was always strong. The one time she had seen him weak he still never cried. She caught herself at school once thinking at him before , she didn't let it happen again. Not daydreaming openly. What if he were to see? She wouldn't know what to do. Even if it was just her friends...She saved it for when she was alone. She couldn't help it.

**I could tell you his favorite colors green He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth****His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it up. She was becoming different and soon he would start to notice and ask. At first she played it off but she would become tongue tied a lot more around him. She kept to herself more. Staying in her room not out as much as she used to be so they could talk. He hated that. She did too but was worried. From hearing about his family to knowing his favorite songs to just missing him in general she was falling for him again. She couldn't help but be scared. She wasn't scared so much, though it was less of a thought then it was before. Now mostly she was worried that he only saw her as a friend. Now that she liked him again…what if she screwed it up? She couldn't handle being rejected again. So she avoided him.

**He stands there then walks away My God, if I could only say I'm holding every breathe for you He'd never tell you but he can play guitar I think he can see through everything but my heart First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful" So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle****  
><strong>

You can only avoid someone so long when they're living in the same house as you though. "Hanna!" Caleb called. "What?" She called from the stairs. They had gotten home from school a bit ago. Hanna had taken her school things right upstairs right after getting home. " Hanna .. You wanna come downstairs? I made grilled cheeses for us!" He called again seriously hoping the last bit didn't sound so lame. She had been acting weird and not her usual strange. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. After a minute he heard "I'm good I need to work on some stuff by myself. Thanks though." Caleb sighed. He walked by her door decided whether or not to knock on the door. Sighing he decided it was best to leave her alone. After all they were only friends. Later Hanna left then came back from hanging out with her friends. Her mom was gone. She couldn't help but hear music. It wasn't the usual music she heard. It was simply a guitar. She knew she hadn't left music on and her mom never did. It was also coming from the guest room.

She couldn't help herself and stood by the door the listen. It was slightly ajar. Hanna could faintly see an old acoustic guitar. She had never seen it before. She hadn't known Caleb could play guitar. He didn't sound as if this was his first time. She found it strange that he had never mentioned it. It must be one of those weird things she decided. She figured she better go to her room as Hanna without meaning to, heard a creak from her weight against the floorboards. She held her breath. It didn't work. Caleb, always listening for strange noises was walking towards her seconds later. "Hey." He stated smiling at her. "When did you get in?" He asked. "Oh just now..." Hanna trailed off. "The princess is done shopping till she dropped earlier than usual. That's quite a talent." He teased. "Oh I guess I'm not the only one. Since when do you play guitar?" She began dryly but couldn't help but ask the question on her mind ever since she knew it was him the music came from.

He seemed surprised from this question but Caleb only shrugged and stated "I've played a few years now. I got it in the mail from my sister. Another thing she found from among relatives. Apparently this was my Fathers. When I like to think I play. It's a personal thing." After that explanation Hanna didn't know what to say. "Oh I see. Well you play really well." She said slowly and awkwardly. "Thanks." Caleb smiled. "I'm gonna head to bed now. Good Night." She said quickly walking away back to her fortress. "Night Princess." He sadly said back. "Wait!" He called. She stopped, held her breath, exhaled and looked at him before going in her room. "Yeah?" She asked quietly. "Are you ok? You seem different Hanna …did I do something wrong?" He asked searching her eyes for the truth. "No Caleb. I'm fine. You're great you haven't done anything. I am just tired that's all." She smiled after explaining. "I don't believe you." He stated. "Well I'm fine…See you in the morning Caleb." She replied shutting her bedroom door behind her.

The next morning Hanna woke up from her dream, which of course had him in it. She groaned and wondered why she couldn't get him out of her head. She thought about it while she put on her makeup wishing she could be pretty enough for him to want her again. Because he's beautiful she had to admit. It sounds weird talking about a guy but he was of course very good looking. On the inside he was wonderful. She couldn't help but be attracted to his inner and outer qualities. She silently prays something unexpected to happen and everything was behind them. But she knew this could never happen. Besides ...so much had happened and it seemed he didn't like her now. They were friends he never tried to fight for more then that the only thing was that one kiss and the almost kiss. Accidents or so she thought. She was about to go to class when he followed her. They had the next class together. "Hanna!" He exclaimed and smiled at her coming towards her in the hallway.

"Hey." She said not being able to help but smile at him. "You ready for our class?" He questioned teasingly. Not sure she could handle another Caleb confrontation she decided walking to class with him wouldn't be the best thing. Knowing him he would sit with her then they'd end up eating lunch together and who knows how she might act. Him being Caleb and she'd be blushing and who knows what else again. She couldn't have that. "I forgot something from my locker I'll see you later." She quickly said heading in the opposite direction of the class.

"I'll come with you then but we better hurry." He insisted and grabbed her hand quickly Hanna who was so surprised as they rounded a corner she accidently in avoidance to not hit the wall tripped over her own feet landing right on her rump. "Hanna are you ok?" He exclaimed quickly taking her hands and helping her up. She quickly yanked both her hands away from his. "Uh yeah I'm fine…Let's just get to class." Not wanting to have to spend more time walking with him and explain what happened she spun towards the direction of their class. "What about what you needed from your locker?" He questioned quickly after he caught up with her. "What? Oh ….I'll be fine without it actually. Don't wanna be late ya'know." She explained quickly. She sped up as Caleb smiled. He is pretty sure he has a theory as to why she was acting the way she was. He began piecing things together in his mind. As the class went on and he decided to test it out. Using his watch he made it shine a light in her eyes and circle around her. Hanna took a good minute to notice it but once she did and noticed the source she stared at him but only a second and the smile he had playing on his lips. She quickly ignored him and stared at the teacher. Bingo. The old Hanna would have glared or rolled her eyes or something else. He was fairly positive she was ready again but scared for some reason. He wasn't sure why she was worried he wouldn't like her like that again. After all he told her things he never told anyone else. They had hung out a lot, talked, laughed and gotten close again. Hanna was always a mystery to him.

He for a little bit was worried she was insecure and maybe either thinking about or involved in binging and purging but he had studied her and that didn't seem to be it. She also seemed to be nervous around him in general, before she was fine until he brought up her obsessive walking and noticed her not eating. Things had gone a lot better. He no longer heard her put herself down. Ashley had seen the message he wrote on the mirror in the bathroom had not questioned it but loved it and left notes for Hanna sometimes and was less critical. He had a feeling she didn't know Hanna struggled with normal girl insecurities but Caleb felt it was good they were encouraging each other more. As for Hanna how could he not love her? Not only was she beautiful but she had a different way of seeing things. She challenged him and he liked that. She was definitely giving him signs of liking him again. Avoiding him, clumsier in words and in the hallway when he touched her were signs. The question was how to go next. If she was starting to like him again, which he was pretty sure of and still avoiding him that wasn't helping things. He had to help move things along. He just hoped he could figure out a way to do that without screwing things up.

There's no time like the present right? Present being as soon as class ended. "Hey stranger! I think you and I need to eat lunch together today. What do you say?" He asked as he playfully poked her with a smirk on his face. He was holding back really he was. It had been so long since he'd held her that night. He wished he could do it now but he didn't want to scare her away. Now that he was fairly sure she liked him his control was lessened by his brain going 'I like her she likes me why can't I just kiss her already?' He sighed he would have to wait but only a bit longer now. He felt he had done a good job keeping his feelings in check. Apparently it might have been a little too well done since Hanna seemed to be hesitant even though she liked him. The only thing he had done was gotten her ok to call her princess again. They had gotten close again but only talking as friends. Other then the kiss of course, but that had been a mistake and he wasn't allowed to mention it. It was a good thing he didn't do anything more than poke her. She instantly stuttered about meeting her friends but he was determined. "Hanna! Wait!" He frowned as he ran after her.

"Are you sure I didn't do anything to make you upset? You've been acting weird and you've been avoiding me." He continued "Caleb what are you talking about I haven't been avoiding you." Hanna tried to say nonchalantly as she kept on walking. Caleb kept up easily "Well it sure feels like it." He commented eyeing her suspiciously. "Well I'm not." Hanna argued back hoping to end the conversation. "Then since you're not avoiding me what are you doing this afternoon after school?" Caleb asked in his knowing voice. Hanna was very thankful she had drama stuff to do. "Drama club stuff." She replied quickly. "It's going long day today too then I'm sleeping over at Aria's." She added wishing instantly she hadn't told him that as he smirked and. "A slumber party huh? Need any help with the pillow fight?" He inquired trying to put on his innocent look. "No but if we need any help with opening a jar of salsa for dip we know who to call." She joked back. Wait a second she was joking was he… flirting with me? Before she could have another thought he was still following her "Lunch tomorrow. No excuses Princess." He then winked at her before he turned and left.

The sleepover was normal. The chick-flick they watched was 'Over her dead body'. After the part as the supposed gay guy the girl's longtime friend is admitting her feelings for her after kissing her. Hanna had to ask suddenly. "Aria… What would you do if you were in the situation? Having someone for a friend so long you had feelings for?" Aria replied gave her a funny look. "Just what he did but I would have done it sooner. It may not work out for him but at least I would tried…Why?" Hanna shrugged and smiled. "Just wondering!"

The next day came by too quickly for Hanna and too slowly for Caleb. Both were nervous but Caleb was a bit more hopeful but most of all determined. She managed to avoid him walking with her to class by ducking in the bathroom till the last minute. Once she was in the class she had just gathered her things when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she shivered underneath his touch. "Ready Princess?" He asked quietly. Soon Caleb was leading her to an empty table so they could talk keeping his arm around her shoulder. Once they got to the table he sat on the other side of her so he could look at her. "So how was the sleepover?" Caleb asked smirking. "Oh it was fun. Gotta love sneaking off to get tattoos and piercing, meeting up with some bikers and oh yeah we found a wall to tag too." She replied dryly. "Reaaaaally" His eyebrows lifted at that one as he drawled out his response a smile playing on his lips. His voice curious he had to ask "If you were to tag something really or get a tattoo what would it be of?" "Something that resembled endurance I think." Hanna replied after a minute of thinking. "Something to help remind me when it's hard to keep going no matter what. Sometimes we all need that don't you think?" She continued with a small smile. He wasn't as surprised as he would have been when he first met her. She had changed but in a good way. "Nice choice." He commented.

"But really what guy did you guys squeal over while eating popcorn?" He asked mischievously a twinkle in his eye. "Like I'm gonna tell you!" Hanna laughed. "And why not Princess?" He demanded and put on his innocent face again complete with wide eyes. " Hmm .… Maybe because you'll never let me forget about it? " Hanna wondered aloud cocking her head to the side. "I'll let you forget about it… but by then I'll have something else to pick on you about." He grinned and poked her. "It's been a while since we've done this. Why've you been hiding?" He questioned poking her again. "To escape the poking of course." She laughed feigning surprise in her voice. "Oh you know you've missed it!" Caleb teased. "Seriously Hanna I didn't like it when you fell off the edge of the earth." Caleb admitted a bit embarrassed to be saying it but he pushed it away for her. "Yeah...I didn't like it either." Hanna reflected. "I think I know why… " He said knowingly. "You act like this when you're nervous. I think you like me." "Yeah…right " Hanna laughed . " Do you love me?" He asked smiling that knowing smile. "No I…I gotta go." Hanna quickly stuttered as she got up and ran from the cafeteria. Caleb didn't see why she was making it so hard. "Hanna wait!" He called standing up ...but she had left already. At the end of the day when he got home he heard noises and put up his stuff and ran upstairs and knocked on the door. "Hey Caleb what's up?" She greeted nonchalantly smiling at him after she opened the door. She was prepared to act like everything was normal again. What she wasn't expecting was Caleb to take her arm and pull her out of her room. "Caleb what's going on?" She asked now a bit worried but trying not to let it show but some things she did without knowing it that showed her anxiousness. Not the good anxious either. The way her eyes got big and she started looking around for a way out but she was blanking. She had used up everything lately to avoid Caleb.

"I wanna know what happened today we were finally getting to hang out again and then you run off. You need to tell me what's up. Now. I can tell when you've been shying away from me." He sternly said as they sat at the table."I…I..can't." She mumbled as she tried to free her arm from his and at the very least get some distance between them so she could think. He had scooted his chair it was closer then chairs at the tiny tables in fast food restaurants. He finally allowed a little more space and moved his hand to her shoulder. "I think I know why you can't tell me." Caleb crowed. "You DO like me." He accused as her face turned crimson and she tried hard to get away from him but he held her there and pulled himself even closer to her. "I-I don't.." she stuttered again. Gah she needed to quit that. Finally she found the strength and stood up and was pulling away "Yes Caleb I'm head over heels for you that's why I've been avoiding you. Get real." She laughed but it was a nervous laugh especially when he stood up as well forcing Hanna to have to look up at him.

"Oh really princess? Then why are you stammering and tripping all the time? Avoiding only me and blushing. You're not upset. We had fun today which tells me it isn't that I've done something wrong I've done something right. You're just too scared to admit it." He countered. "That's not it." She argued. "Oh really?" He laughed "Then it wouldn't make you uncomfortable if I did this would it?" He questioned as he pulled her close again took his other hand under her knees and suddenly her feet were off the ground and she was in his lap as he sat back down in his chair. "Caleb! Let go!" She cried getting more scared now than before and furiously trying to fight him and get her feet back on the floor to get away from him. She hated she was doing what Caleb had predicted she'd do but she couldn't help it. It didn't work; he kept his arms around her and lifted his knees up. Did he normally do this? He seemed pretty practiced in it… Her thoughts were interrupted by his determined voice.

"First you need to answer a few questions for me. Are you in any way acting weird because I am one of the few people that know you used to binge and purge …is it becoming a problem for you again?" He asked looking into her eyes. Finally she stopped struggling and looked at him. "No I'm not." She answered finally. "Did I screw up something to make you mad at me?" Her eyes softened even more. "No." "Do you love me?" His face was finally serious. "Because I love you Hanna. I always have." He confessed his face getting closer to hers but she looked away. "Hanna look at me "He begged as she didn't answer at first. He finally took her chin tipping it up towards his so he could see her beautiful ocean eyes. "Yes". She finally replied after a few seconds. Caleb let her go. She stayed. "You really like me as more than a friend?" He questioned searching his face. "Yes." She replied. He instantly closed the space between them and held each other close as they kissed. It felt so right. After they broke apart they smiled and Caleb had to ask "And you never told me because?" He pressed.

"Caleb I'm sorry. I only realized it recently and I was thinking about what if you didn't like me. I couldn't help but wonder if by asking you to be friends you had moved on." She explained running her fingers through his hair. "No chance of that Princess. It was hard for me. I almost slipped up so many times. I've been waiting so long for this moment. I'm glad we finally are able to work it out now. You do know I was homeless, needed money didn't know you. An opportunity presented itself. I thought when I first met you that you were selfish girl who didn't care about others. You've shown you're so much more than that. I'm sorry. I was so wrong. I didn't know how to tell you once we got closer. I should have. I'm also sorry I left. I thought it was what you wanted." He explained softly. "It wasn't." She whispered then spoke up louder "I just didn't want to admit it. I'm sorry it took so long but with how things happen it was crazy. Now I'm just glad you understood and let me take the time I needed and am so thankful for that. I am stubborn and it is hard for me to let my feelings show. We've both grown so much and you've helped me. Thank you for that Caleb. I don't know how you put up with me." She laughed at the end. "Well I guess we'll just have to put up with each other princess. It looks like we'll have to do it for a long time." He winked at her and pulled her closer. "One thing though Hanna. Let's keep it honest ok? I think we both know now lying just makes a huge mess." He frowned. "Sounds good to me." She agreed wholeheartedly as she sighed as they held each other close.

" **Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green He loves to argue oh and it kills me His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes And if you asked me if I loved him If you ask me if I loved him, I'd lie" **

Again hope you liked it. The next one pretty sure will be... Fearless! 


	8. Fearless

I was bummed I wrote this story and then I lost it! Basically got all the scenes I wanted. By the way thanks to everyone for reviewing and all who like this story! I'm not going to have a long note like I have had before aha. But here's a taylor swift quote I had to have. It goes along well I think. 

_**"To me, "FEARLESS" is not the absence of fear. It's not being completely unafraid. To me, FEARLESS is having fears. FEARLESS is having doubts. Lots of them. To me, FEARLESS is living in spite of those things that scare you to death. FEARLESS is falling madly in love again, even though you've been hurt before.-Taylor Swift **_

**There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there In the middle of the parking lot, yeah ****We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair Absent-mindedly makin' me want you**

**And I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless And I don't know why but with you I dance In a storm in my best dress, fearless**

**So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me In this moment, now capture it, remember it**

**'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless**  
><strong>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance In a storm in my best dress, fearless<strong>

**Well, you stood there with me in the doorway My hands shake, I'm not usually this way But you pull me in and I'm a little more braveIt's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin' It's fearless**

**'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless**  
><strong>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance In a storm in my best dress, fearless<strong>

** 'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless And I don't know why but with you I'd dance In a storm in my best dress, fearless**

It was right after Hanna had admitted she loves Caleb. "Come on Princess." He says pulling on her arm "Let's go. We've never done our first official date and I think it's time we did that." With a big smirk on his face . "Caleb..." Hanna sighed pulling away. He kept his eyes on her as he kept his arm around her waist. "Hey. " He said softly "What's wrong?" Hanna looked at him " I thought you knew me Caleb." She replied looking up at him smiled teasingly. "I do." He insisted.

"Then you'd know that I'd need to change and make myself ready especially for our first official one. You can wait and watch tv or something while I get ready." She instructed . He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair after let go of her but couldn't help but smile at her for worrying him. "Don't scare me like that" He scolded her as she was headed towards the stairs again . "Hanna!" He called coming up to her grabbing her and turning her around pulling her close looking in her beautiful sky blue eyes. "For the record you always look beautiful. But if you insist princess..." He kissed her hand.

Hanna couldn't help but be nervous as she got ready. It wasn't that she didn't like Caleb because she did. The thing was ...being all romantic with Caleb was bringing back memories. Not that it was all bad. It really wasn't. Some she didn't know what to think of yet like him saying why shouldn't he make money off petty girl fight. She pushed it away. Recently Caleb had shown himself a great person. Always showed he cared about her, got her and she cared about him a lot. Still it was hard with the little voice in the back of her head that had its doubts. Forgiveness she had heard was a process.

It was easy to kiss Caleb once but it was something else to be dating him again. At least one date . If she was going on this one date at least she looked good. She had fixed her hair and makeup , put on a knee-length dark purple dress with a fun long came downstairs to find Caleb watching tv. Her mom had come home and was planning a tv dinner some tv then a bubble bath after a long day at work. Caleb stood up and looked at her coming down the stairs. He whistled " Well you've got the princess entrance down."

He took his hand behind her back and led her to the door but paused and waved "We'll see you later Ashley . You have a good night." He smiled at her. He grabbed the keys and looked at Hanna the question in his eyes. She nodded. Let him drive. With the way she was feeling it would be harder for her to focus anyways. " Caleb ...Hanna and drive safe home by 11, but have fun you two." She said smiling. " I'll try and refrain from doing donuts in the parking lot". He promised wryly. Ashley shook her head but smiled. It took a bit but Mrs. Marin had gotten used to Caleb. "Have a good night mom." Hanna smiled. "Bye . Get going ." Ashley shoved them out the door a smile playing on her lips.

Once they got outside they found that everything was wet since it had been raining earlier. Hanna who usually was pretty poised minus the time she got hit by a car,was finding it a bit more difficult in high heels. Well and also the other time she tripped over her feet when Caleb surprised her by taking her hand in the was walking with her to open her car door for her. Suddenly she went sliding and tried to hold onto the car but it being wet she couldn't get a good hold. She felt herself being steadied by Caleb's strong arms and looked up to find him smirking at her. " You ok?" She nodded and Caleb opened the door then went around and got in on his side.

"A little soon to be falling for me when we haven't finished our first date isn't it princess?" He questioned playfully. Hanna shook her head and hit him playfully and tried to keep a straight face but failed. Caleb was much better at it. "Hey! No distracting the driver." Caleb ordered but his eyes were teasing. "Alright fine " She agreed."Although if I knew where we were going it might distract me from distracting you." She commented knowingly. "Now where's the fun in that?" He grinned. After a while of driving Hanna couldn't help but ask. "Am I at least dressed alright for whatever we're doing?" We fumbled with her dress nervously. "Of course you are. If you weren't I would have told you. Quit worrying." He laughed and his expression changed for a bit as he ran his fingers through his hair . She couldn't help but stare at him. She had missed him so did she stand it when he was gone and then trying to keep him away? Her thoughts were stopped when suddenly he looked at her ,smiled for a second then grabbed her hand. When he had caught her staring at him she had been mentally cursing herself for being so open but let herself relax after he held her hand and smiled back at him before he turned his attention to the road.

Finally he pulled up to a mall. Hanna looked at him questionably He just shrugged and smiled. He parked the car and took of his seatbelt and Hanna , feeling a bit less nervous smiled and said "Please say we're not playing laser tag." Hanna teased as they got out of the car. Caleb laughed. "Princess I'm sure you'd have a good aim but no we're not. Although hopefully you won't hope we were after what I have planned. This way." He said a bit nervously but she still followed stopped at the back seat of the car opened the door and pulled out a bag that had coats , a long one for hanna and two pairs of socks. "I uh-thought we could go ice skating...hopefully you don't think it's lame but I brought a coat and socks from your mom and put it in the car when you were getting ready.." He stuttered shyly. "Well I think it could be fun, Besides I have to show you I'm not a complete klutz don't I?" Hanna asked as she took the coat and put it on as well as the pair of socks. Her heart had melted. Caleb was so sweet to plan the date like this and even remembering the coat and socks was so cute.

"We'll see princess We'll see princess." He smiled his confidence back. They walked in the mall and got to the ice skating rink. "So I'm surprised I didn't hear you taking the stuff to the car. ..you've been sneaking around so much.. at school..at my house I think you should teach classes on it." Hanna teased. "You're good at it.. " Hanna teased. Caleb grinned. "Maybe so.. I can see it now. Need help ? breaking and entering 101. Everyone would love that." Caleb drawled . "Well you could just call it B&E for short . Give it a new age feel. Helps you have the element of surprise. Talk it up like those bracelets that help your balance that sort of thing.' Hanna joked. " It is an option...if so I'll have your help but for now I'll stick with phones and maybe soon I've been applying to get a good techie job." He replied. "True. If you join geeksquad though I won't be able to take you seriously." Hanna smiled.

They stepped up and got their skates . They took them and sat down. "I'm glad you thought to bring socks." I'd hate it if we would have had to buy ones with holes in them or something from the dollar store." Hanna laughed. ( just a note I am not against the dollar store i get stuff there all the time but it seemed like something hanna would say) Caleb chuckled in response and smiled "Me too but maybe we could have found some in another store on sale that had candy corn on them or even rainbows or something on it." Good to know." She stated simply as she sat up in her skates. "Ready Hanna?" He asked raising his eyebrows as she looked at him as he held out his hand. "I've got one shoe on I''ll help you to the rink. No tripping me or pushing me while I'm on these on carpet alright?" Caleb said knowingly. "Who me ? Not me!" Hanna exclaimed as she took Caleb's hand and he carefully helped her walk and get on the ice rink and waited for him to get his other shoe on.

Once they got on Caleb took her hand again and he smiled happily at how she took it easily. They skated along. "You're good at this." Hanna noted. "You know I once almost went out for the ice hockey team." He told her. "Really?" She asked surprised. "No. " He grinned playfully taking his finger and poking her. " Come on it's me. Seriously I've just done this at a few class parties I was dragged too in middle school or something." He explained and laughed. "Emily had the idea to come here once a year or two ago..us and the girls went. Probably to get exercise to help her swimming." Hanna laughed. They chatted for a while. Hanna held onto Caleb's hand and enjoyed how it felt . They went and got some food after they put back their skates . Hanna chose a place that sold chinese food and they ordered and Caleb paid then they sat down and ate. Hanna laughing at how Caleb wasn't as good with the chopsticks.

After that Caleb suggested they put the coats since they weren't ice skating anymore and their socks as well and walk around was a boardwalk near the mall they could see. He even noticed her shivering and pulled her close . "Hanna. " He frowned. "You're cold. C'mere." He urged her and it didn't take long for her to allow herself to be pulled close and he draped his arm over her rubbing her shoulders from time to time. They walked on looking at the different looked disappointed but mentioned they better head home. He kept his arm around her holding her close until they got in the car where he turned on the heat for her , and then they held hands in the car. Hanna had been nervous but found she really had enjoyed herself and didn't want it to end. She was afraid being like this with

Caleb again the Jenna thing (she felt it was strange how that could refer to two things now and not just one like before) but it hadn't. It had felt like before. Just Hanna and Caleb. No problems. It was real. No angles or motives this time. Not Hanna trying to get help for emily, or looking into Jenna's phone . Caleb wasn't trying to get information or customers or even a place to stay out of it. She sighed in contentment and squeezed Caleb's hand again as she smiled as she felt it returned. Though Caleb was true to his word and was being careful driving it wasn't enough for Hanna and wished it would last longer it just being the two of them.

Finally they did get home though. " Well let me get the stuff and not forget the stuff don't think your mom would appreciate it if we did. " He smiled. "Thanks for tonight Caleb. " She looked at him. "Of course. Hopefully we can do it again. " He leaned in closer as he said this . Her heart pounded and she hoped he didn't notice she was trying to control her breathing. "Caleb?" She interrupted before he could also comment on her hand trembling in his. "Yeah?" He asked. "The stuff.." She reminded him. "Right." Caleb stated softly..grabbed the stuff. picked it up and set it in the garage. Hanna was out of the car when he walked back to where he was. She didn't know why but she was nervous. She felt stranger butterflies were in her stomach and though she liked holding his hand... Looking down at her he took her other hand in his he pulled her close."I hope we can do it again. I've missed you Hanna."

He leaned down kissed her cheek and was loosening her hold on her hands when Hanna, having all the reminding she needed that she didn't have to be scared of anything. She took her hands put them around the back of his neck and pulled him close to her and she didn't regret it once their lips touched. Not bad for their first kiss she thought wryly. Ok after their first official date first kiss. "Yes doing this again would be nice. Maybe not ice skating all the time since my legs are killing me but that's ok. As long as it's with you. Thank you really Caleb. Tonight you made me feel like I was out in my best dress without a care in the world. It could have poured rain on us while we were walking and I still would have been happy as long as you were still there. You make me Fearless Caleb." She smiled at him after they pulled apart and She kissed him again. "As much as I am glad to hear that You'e always been fearless Princess." "True" She smiled. " But you help. " They smiled at each other as they walked into the house , both helping the other be fearless.

So... for once since I've continued I am not sure what will be next. Possibly Ours. Don't hate. Please review! Encourages me so much to keep writing. Haleb or pll talk private message me. 


	9. Ours

So I decided to update sooner for you. :) Ours . One of my favorites. Only few more fluffy ones but might work in few sadder memories to work in some other taylor songs in there. Enjoy! Please don't hate! PM me to talk about pll! Pretty pretty please review I love them and it helps me - and that's no lie! 

**Elevator buttons and morning air Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares But right now my time is theirs****  
><strong>

Hanna wondered how she could stand school sometimes. Everyone might know your name but they don't know you. They only listen to what everyone else tells what they think they know about you. Caleb knew about her from her. He didn't care even her mom when he knew Mrs. Marin didn't like him. Everyone thought he was so terrible but really he was respectful to people and had a great sense of humor. Which was in her opinion what all the people in that office needed. Caleb always knows how to make me laugh and is making inside jokes all the time. Since we got back together I've realized how dull everything has been since Caleb has been gone.

**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves They'll judge it like they know about me and you And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do The jury's out, my choice is you **

Everyone has their mind already made up about you. I never knew how much until school the next day. You came up and grabbed my arm to kiss my cheek at school as I was talking to Aria. She couldn't see I was smiling she grabbed Caleb's arm after he did it and led him off to give him a stern talking too. "Aria Listen.."

"Caleb! How could you! It isn't enough you spied on her and lied to her .Why can't you just leave her alone? I was nice before I thought you cared about her –but I heard you explained yourself and you need to know no means no. Leave her alone I can't stand you hurting her! Haven't you done enough?" The short brunette asked glaring at him menacingly.

"You never asked if we wanted to see him… for your information I wanted him to do that! We got back together!" Hanna said after marching up to Caleb and Aria "What!" Aria exclaimed. "Excuse us Caleb!" she said Caleb. "Hanna... are you sure about this? I mean look what happened! He broke you so much. It took you so long to get over it. He spied on you and you were the one to let him in your house. He's no good for you Hanna. I can't stand to see you hurt again." "Aria you're my best friend I was hoping you could accept it. Yes he made a mistake but he's sorry. We've talked about it a lot and he cares about me." I told her simply. "I still think he's no good for you Hanna." Aria said shaking her head as she left. "Everything ok?" Caleb asked quietly looking at Hanna carefully. He knew they were really close. " I can see why she feels the way she feels but.. I think she's taking it way too far. I gave you another chance I don't see why she can't. "Hanna huffed slightly then sighed. " But that's her opinion about you. Not mine." She said happily and embracing Caleb and smiling.

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours**

Caleb was always worrying how Aria and other people reacted bothered him. He tried not to show it but I could see it. I don't mind Aria so much she cares about me and wants the best. It's the people who don't know us that bother at us. They just look at us because Caleb and I are different. It is none of their business. Just because he has long hair and a rougher look and I dress up a bit more and wear curls doesn't give people to give us obvious stares of disapproval. They look as if… as if he is going to hurt me and is dangerous. Little do they know that mostly the people most looked down upon don't have reason to be and are the kindest people. Take Caleb and Toby for example. Look at who is admired and remembered well –Alison the person who hurt everyone. I know that you are different then what everyone says. Rosewood doesn't handle different but I don't care.

**You never know what people have up their sleeves Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine**

In this town of Rosewood everything is perfect people are happy and everyone is honest right? Wrong. With A, friends and enemies are hard to define sometimes. Even without A. To Hana's knowledge Mona who she had made up with but still was wary off, didn't have A telling her what to do. She still isn't happy we're back together but she will have to get over it. I can't help but picture Mona not having any problem lying to me. While I was hiding she was ripping up the letter from Caleb. A little while later she fixed her lip gloss as if nothing was wrong. They had both messed up and both were back in my life …Caleb couldn't help but use an upset tone telling me what happened to the letter but he left it at that when he knew I forgave her. She on the other hand made comments all the time about Caleb. It bothers me. He has been nothing but wonderful since everything. I forgave her after she messed up and lied why can't I forgive Caleb for doing the same?

**And you'll say Don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours****  
><strong>We were walking around at the grill when he playfully started pulling me towards him. "Caleb!" I shrieked don't scare me like that!" I continued in laughter. He smiled at me. Not two seconds later before he was about to kiss me when he was interrupted by an employee " Is everything alright her miss?" He asked me eyeing Caleb as if he didn't belong here. Hanna instantly wondered if he man was deaf or blind or both to miss her laughing and obviously everything was alright. "No no problem here is everything alright over there?." She said stiffly rolling her eyes her anger growing larger later after they left. "What was his problem anyways? " She said pointedly to herself. Caleb shrugged and answered. "Princess I guess he didn't expect me to get a chance with you. I never did either. I am very lucky I did. Usually people like that don't think to look past the outside. You're so pretty he's probably just jealous ." He said beginning serious and sad but couldn't help ending on a lighter note. " I don't know about that it just seemed rude to me.." I said still upset. " Don't worry about it it's going to happen . Looking at us some people just wouldn't expect us to be together but it doesn't matter what they think. You know what?" He began then asked a playful smile on his lips. "They can't take it from us. We both know we're in love even if we're different." He said confidently.**  
><strong>

**And it's not theirs to speculate If it's wrong and Your hands are tough But they are where mine belong and I'll fight their doubt and give you faith With this song for you 'Cause I love the gap between your teeth And I love the riddles that you speak And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored 'Cause my heart is yours**

I wish things had gone differently. With all the A things happening I didn't expect my dad to be coming to town. When Caleb found out he instantly became nervous. Their situation was not a normal one that was for sure. He had never really done the whole meeting the parents' thing. Hanna's mom he had at least been prepared for. It had been his idea. He knew that he had to meet her eventually. He didn't want to be caught but living in the basement he knew it might happen eventually that he would be found out. While others just imagined him as the bad boy who wouldn't care what anyone thought that wasn't completely true. Sure he hacked phones and bent the rules now and then.

One thing that had been engrained in foster care was to be respectful. He never knew how long he was going to be staying at a foster home. As long as they were good people he would want it to last. It didn't work though. Not even with his own mom. It wasn't everything but it helped. All his foster parents something or other happened and he was moved. Still especially in times of nervousness he held onto his habit of politeness. Thank people. Ask permission for things. Use Mr. or Miss followed by their last name. It was rocky with Hana's mom for a while despite him trying to be nice. They went through that. Hanna's dad was a different story. He knew nothing about him.

"Hello Sir" He said looking Mr. Marin in the eye as he stuck out his hand. "Ashley?" He called for Hanna's mom. " Uh … Hi .Who are you?" As he shook Caleb hands awkwardly. "I'm Caleb .. Mrs- Ashley's personal handyman at times, alarm system , butler at times if they need someone to open the door or anything like that. " He corrected himself as Hanna's mom came in the room. She had asked him to call her Ashley. It still felt strange to him..He tried to cover it up by joking. Her dad didn't find it too funny though. Can't blame a guy for trying though right? Ashley saved him by speaking up "Caleb is staying with us for a while." She quickly explained. Thankfully Caleb was glad. He wasn't sure what to say exactly. Hanna came then. Later Hanna's dad had found his old tattoo cleaners. He had thought he had moved that… He heard Ashley and Hanna's dad fighting about it. Hanna's dad was worried it was Hanna's. It was easy enough to pick up from disappointed tones and the words tattoo and Hanna's name often. He seemed to think Hanna had a tattoo as if she would let Hanna do that. Caleb smiled remembering the day he had offered to help her be a bad girl and she refused to get a tattoo.

Her dad had nothing to worry about. The smile disappeared as he heard the voices getting more heated and the male voice getting louder and he heard "Bad influence" as well. Ashley had been a lot nicer about it. She had talked to him about it directly when she had found his stuff to care for his tattoo. She simply asked he not try and help Hanna get one or encourage that in any way. He told Ashley he hadn't and as far as he knew the one time he heard Hanna joke about it he had said nothing and wouldn't try and help get one in any way. He didn't like how he just didn't ask him about it.

"So er.. Caleb?" Mr. Marin had asked when Hanna was gone one day as Caleb was fixing the garbage disposal in the sink. He had heard Ashely complain about it and since she knew he was staying here he figured he didn't have to hide helping out now and she had never said before she MINDED things being fixed... "I hear you've been around a lot. What brings you here?" Mr. Marin inquired pointedly. Caleb thought about how to answer him. "Yes . well... I needed a place to stay...I try and pay them back in keeping my ears open for any strange sounds and helping fix things. " He said simply. Caleb did his best to answer Mr. Marin's questions he was asked honestly but as Hanna's dad asked about his foster family finally he couldn't take it anymore and excused himself. Caleb couldn't get all chummy with people just like that.

Caleb had thought it had gone alright but later found out he was very wrong. "This Caleb boy.." Mr. Marin mentioned "When did he happen? What happened to Sean? I thought if you would have worked it out with him? " Her father questioned her. "If you had been here you would understand better.. " How could she explain A forced Hanna to dance with Lucas made Sean show his true colors ? That she found she wanted something deeper? Someone who understood her? " I wish I had been I don't know about him.." Her father frowned at her. " Why not?" She asked.

She was still very upset with her dad considering all the history with them. She couldn't help but hope he would at least like Caleb. "I was trying to talk to him and he left ." He dad said a disapproving look on his face. "Well he's been through a lot it's hard for him to talk with with people. Especially if you were interrogating him " She explained. "Still … And him having a tattoo? That is just the beginning look at him Hanna! I don't think he's a good influence on you." Then Hanna rolled her eyes. "So what now he's a bad person because of that? Caleb's a really nice guy once you get to know him. I'm going now. Be nice to Caleb "He's been there for me better then you have. "She warned.

Later on… "So me and your dad had a talk…" Caleb mentioned. "Yeah so did we." Hanna huffed quietly. "How did your talk go?" He questioned. "Let's just say it was short and not so sweet." She joked. "Really.." He said surprised. He figured since her dad had been out of her life he would try and stay on her good side but knowing how her dad wasn't there it must be hard to do that. He personally knew how Hanna was at forgiving someone after they left. "Yeah." She replied becoming short with him now. "Hey!" He poked her after she was quiet. "Tell me more. " Hanna sighed as he raised his eyebrows at this. "That bad huh?" He asked quietly. "Oh I didn't think too much of it He was asking about Sean then … well trying to lecture me about you. As if he has a right to say anything!" She said angrily.

"Ah." He said sadly. "I thought our talk had gone alright. I know earlier I accidently heard your mom. Your dad was upset seeing my tattoo care stuff in the bathroom. He was worried from the sounds if it that it was yours. He started asking me a bunch of questions about where I was from and such. I eventually had to leave a bit too much for me." He said quietly. "So I'm not really surprised." He ended sadly. "I was. He has no right to say the things he was when he doesn't know you" She said angrily. Caleb shrugged. "It's the way of the world Hanna. They say don't judge a book by its cover but most of the time it is what people go by. I'm thinking I might need to hang out with Lucas for a while. " He stated simply. "What? Why?" She asked her eyes widening as she looked up at him. " No don't worry Not leaving just while your dad is here not be around so much." Caleb explained quickly."Caleb no. I don't think that is going to help." Hanna sighed. "I think things are complicated as it is without me here making it worse." Caleb commented knowingly. "You like complicated." She joked back. He smiled and replied "Not this kind of complicated. I expected your dad to bring out a polygraph machine." He joked back. "Caleb ...I'm sorry I'll talk to him." She offered weakly smiling trying to convince him everything was going to be ok. "Don't. I think the less he sees of me.. the better." "Caleb.. you stood other people disapproving . Why is this different?" She asked questioning. " It's not different." "Yes it is. You're acting...weird."She stressed. "This is your Dad Hanna." He sighed. "Well you know what I think?" She asked suddenly. "What? " Caleb asked "I love everything about you. You've made me see things different. You've had it harder then everyone else." She took his hands. "I doubt many people in Rosewood have hands like yours. They prove how hard you work. You make me realize how good I have it and appreciate it more. Things in life may get you down but you can't let them. You've helped me see that and become stronger. For all that I love you. People who don't agree with me...screw 'em. They'll get over it." She said smiling at him and leaning forward kissing him lightly. He smiled at her and brought her closer to him "Oh really?" He asked grinning. "Yes really. But I'm still not getting matching tattoos with you." She felt his chest move as he chuckled "I think that's probably best princess. "

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard Don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine But they can't take what's ours They can't take what's ours The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours**

By the way how great was the episode? " It's not ever good candy! love hanna. :) Ok... So . I am changing it up I am not sure which chapter so I am going to do something different. 2 truths and a pretty little lie. It might not be next chapter but will be coming up . Do you think... 

1 Caleb will be working almost constantly. does he not care about hanna? Is he saving up money to leave? That's what spencer mom is worried too and Hanna misses him. He seems ok but is he really?

2 Hanna and Caleb get into a fight because she sees Jenna and him talking. Hanna can't get past it. She found them kissing one day but Caleb claims it was nothing she only wanted to talk to him and she kissed him. Hanna can't forgive him for not just the kiss but going.

3 For hanna most of the time things are going well. She and Caleb are in love and he gets her. He's helped her through so much . Is it enough for her to be happy?

which one is the pretty little lie? You will receive kudos from me and insiders from me early writing if you guess what songs each one is about. I know I made these tricky. Remember only Taylor Swift songs each one is about a taylor swift song and which songfic do you think I'll write and one one am I not?


	10. Last Kiss

well... Here we are 1st the results. the pretty little lie was the one about jenna and caleb kissing. I would never have that happen. If i was going to.. the songfic would be should've said no by taylor swift. Last kiss was the one about the Hanna being single because of the mistake Caleb made. Not what you expected don't throw stones at me yet! You can still guess what the one about Caleb working all the time is! It is a Taylor Swift song and it is not one I've done so far. If you know Don't tell send me pm. The last episode? Amaaaaaaaaaaaazing. How cute was him taking off her scarf and kissing her? Please i'm dying people anybody as long as you like haleb a little bit pm me! Please review .

**I still remember the look on your face ****Been through the darkness at 1:58** **The words that you whispered for just us to know** **You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away**

**I do recall now the smell of the rain ****Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane ****That July 9th the beat of your heart ****It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms**

**But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes** **All that I know is I don't know ****How to be something you miss ****Never thought we'd have a last kiss ****Never imagined we'd end like this ****Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**I do remember the swing of your step ****The life of the party, you're showing off again** **And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in** **I'm not much for dancing but for you did **

**Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father ****I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**  
><strong>How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something <strong>**There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**  
><strong><br>****And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes** **All that I know is I don't know ****How to be something you miss ****Never thought we'd have a last kiss ****Never imagined we'd end like this ****Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh ****So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**

**And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe** **And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are ****Hope it's nice where you are ****And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day ** **And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed ****We can plan for a change in weather and time ****I never planned on you changing your mind**

**So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes ****All that I know is I don't know ****How to be something you miss ****I never thought we'd ever last kiss ****Never imagined we'd end like this ****Your name, forever the name on my lips ****Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips ****Forever the name on my lips, just like our last..**

It was a time when Caleb was gone. She thankfully felt better now that she knew he'd be coming back. Ever since he told her about saving up she worried. When they got together she remembered that was the worst fear always nagging at her. She remembered the moment so clearly.

_What if I do want too? She asked . She realized the ball was in her court. He'd shown he didn't like not being close to her. Nervous at first and gauging his reaction as she stepped closer she had to show him she was sorry and she does care about him as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him And oh man Hanna hasn't had such a great first kiss. _

_Caleb was gone. He saw her yet didn't even say anything. No weak attempt of apologizing or even an you're a great girl Hanna or even an It was fun while it lasted princess. She was hurt now, so hurt . The only thing she felt more then hurt was sadness. She should have felt anger but she was too weak for that now. She missed him everything. The way it felt being in his arms, how she used to sneak and steal some of his shirts at times to run out and grab outside so she wouldn't be cold, something he of course picked on her about. She missed his confidence and sarcastic with his quick wit. How They had shared secrets . He helped her . Not just with the sketchy James Leeland but he even tried to crack into Jenna's phone when she was avoiding him. For once he wasn't showing off about his knowledge. He did that a lot. She remembered him explaining about how the faux James Leeland id's checked out. "Ok. so you ask a computer ..." and later they talked about it and he had explained getting the information from the lady who worked at the architect school. "People love to talk." He made it sound so easy. _

_ She couldn't help but think of that day though it was painful. She thought of the last happy memory she had with him before she found out. "Salt?" She asked him suddenly not sure how to answer the question he had asked. While she trusted Caleb it wasn't her secret to tell about why Spencer was in so much trouble. "No ..thanks.." Looking at her with those big brown eyes of her and leaning in for a quick kiss. He wasn't just going to forget though. "So you said the cops were at Spencer's house?" He questioned right before Hanna could only give him a look before she was for once glad her mom interrupted them. Little did she know what would happen. She was so happy since they'd gotten together. Not only that but her mom was ok with him. If she had known it was going to be their last kiss she might would have made it last longer for a better memory but she figures that probably is for the best anyways. This mess is so bad you're certain it will be the last kiss. She racks her brain trying to think of how it came to this. She thought they had shared something special. She had defended him to her mother to her friends. He left. After everything they'd been through. She never imagined he'd leave or even that she'd **made** him leave. Well she hadn't said it but ...she hadn't stopped him when he got his bags took a final look at her before walking out the door. She thought of the irony of it. The little owl necklace she had seen had made her happy then so hurt and angry in only a day. Things concerning Jenna had lots of drama. Now things with Caleb seemed the same way, but not anymore. He was gone and they'd had their last kiss. _

Hanna's memories were broken by the sound of a door closing. "Hey!" It was Caleb. She smiled. "Hey you." He quickly gave her a peck and took her hand and came back for more. " So ...You wanna have some dinner I could make us something really quick?" He asked smiling at her. He was kind and made them food and they snuggled and watched a movie. As she laid on his chest she couldn't help but laugh at a thought. "What?" He asked smiling. "I was just thinking ...first you have to promise me you won't make fun of me. We've been through so much I never would have thought we could but we did. I thought you were gone from my life. At the very least that we'd never kiss again. Look at us now. And I guess it's true what they say." "We have but I'm glad for it. I would miss doing this." He kissed her leaning forward for a good kiss before leaning back and asking "And what do they say princess?" He questioned tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Never say never. And no Justin Bieber cracks." She sternly told him. " Fine..." Caleb sighed. "But only because I like doing this too much." As he leaned forward and kissed her again.


	11. I'm only me when I'm with you

**Well here we are! How sad was the last one for Hanna and Caleb? I hope he comes back soon. Or at least a phone convo with he doesn't keep in contact they better have him come back and be the cutest Hanna- mad- at -him -but- Caleb's- not -giving -up- on -her scene ever to make up for it! So thankfully I have a lot more chapters planned! I also might be writing a new story but we shall see. I do have school soon but hope to write when I can. Question sometimes I have things different then the show ... Like or dislike? Cute or confusing? Review! Don't hate! **

**Friday night beneath the stars In a field behind your yard You and I are painting pictures in the sky Sometimes we don't say a thing Just listen to the crickets sing Everything I need is right here by my side And I know everything about youI don't wanna live without you**

Wow things have changed so much. I remember fancy dinners with Sean and Caleb and I can't do that but I don't' care. I like to get out every once in a while but it doesn't matter to me where. As long as he's with me. Sometimes we go on walks together and talk ( yes I finally let him come with me sometimes now)

**I'm only up when you're not down Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground ****It's like no matter what I do Well, you drive me crazy half the time The other half I'm only trying To let you know that what I feel is true And I'm only me when I'm with you**

We've had a lot of issues and come through a lot. When he's upset with something it bothers me. I understand some stuff he has to deal with but I always find it hard to get my mind off it completely until he's with me and everything's okay. We talk and try and be there for each other whatever it is. He can be so frustrating sometimes whether he means to be or not I'm not sure. Well sometimes he does with his teasing and that smirk of his. I still love him for it all though. 'I miss you' He texted me. I smiled and looked at my phone. I was stuck at school stuff .' I miss you more' I texted back . 'Nope not possible.' I shook my head but had a smile on my face as the banter via text kept going.

**Just a small-town boy and girl Living in the crazy world Trying to figure out what is and isn't true And I don't try to hide my tears My secrets or my deepest fears Through it all nobody gets me like you do And you know everything about me You say that you can't live without me****  
><strong>

When I'm with Caleb it helps me forget all the craziness. Everything about Allison and A just gets pushed from my mind. I remember the first time he ever saw me cry. We were the 'friends' that shot back sarcastic comments back and forth all the time yet he still was very kind.

I…_just had a big fight with Aria. It was such a big mistake. Why did I give her the ticket? Aria hates me. Aria's the only person who's not my mom who has always been there for me. I wish I hadn't had to act weird about her and Mr. Fitz some of it I don't get but it's not what she thinks. I do want her to be happy and just want to protect her. What if she doesn't get over it? Mona honestly is too much into things like clothes and popularity. While I care about stuff it isn't as important it used to be. Aria was real. She was the only person I've ever told about Alison and her helping me throw up. Aria didn't try and put me down for it. She only showed concern and a caring attitude about me. Now she wasn't even answering my calls or texts. Tears were spilling out of my eyes as Caleb walked up and started asking about the towels. He didn't laugh or say what I was crying about was stupid. He listened. Even when he didn't have to stay he chose to stay anyways._

He didn't care when I told him I used to go to fat camp either. Later when I told him about the bulimic thing he , like Aria showed me he cared. He doesn't press me too much but tries to let me know he's there. Even when I let it slip about things bumping in the night he let it go. The one thing I finally got the courage to tell him was about the Jenna thing. Emily let it slip that Aria told Mr. Fitz and she encouraged it. "Caleb…I need to tell you something. I know we said we'd tell each other the truth and I think you need to know some things." I asked timidly as we ate dinner one night. My mom once again was gone. He looked at me showing he was listening waiting for me to continue.

"I need you to listen and don't interrupt please. I'm sorry I wish I could have told you earlier… but I have the other girls to think about it's not that I don't trust you…it's that we made a promise to each other. Anyways ..what happened with Jenna was.." She relayed that night to him. How things were different how Alison was the one in control. They hadn't known things would go the way they did. Caleb looked on understanding. "You didn't want too." He knew instantly. "No." Hanna looked on sadly. "Then why did you?" He asked confused. "I was scared. Alison knew secrets about me… like how my weight changed quickly." Her voice couldn't help but tremble at the end.

"Hanna…" He said coming beside her and giving her a hug. "I still love you. It was an accident." He said as he held me close and rubbed my back. I breathed in and out slowly to calm down. "Listen to me." He told me slowly . "You made a mistake. We all do. The thing is you need to move on. You're a different person now Hanna. You didn't mean too, none of you did. You can't do anything about it now. But Jenna can. She needs to move on and you can't help her do that. Only she can do that." I've never felt closer to anyone . Or so thankful.

**I'm only up when you're not down Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground ****It's like no matter what I do Well, you drive me crazy half the time The other half I'm only trying To let you know that what I feel is true And I'm only me when I'm with you When I'm with anybody else It's so hard to be myself And only you can tell..****  
><strong>

With others it's so hard. Your mom at times you have to be strong. Pretend that you had everything under control. With the girls you had to pretend that too. That you had it together. They all had parents who loved them One reason why you got closer with Aria she understood a bit more in a way, but not completely. With him you can simply be yourself. And you love that about him. He doesn't care if you're happy sad fixed up or not. He loves you anyways.

**That I'm only up when you're not down Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground****It's like no matter what I do Well, you drive me crazy half the timeThe other half I'm only trying To let you know that what I feel is true**

He can tell when I'm a lot what I'm feeling. Even when he didn't know me that well.

_He had a crappy plastic pen. So? So ..architects draw for a living. They tend to be pen snobs strictly mont blanc and beyond…but why does he creep you out? He doesn't creep me out. Yes he does. You get a bad vibe from the guy. It's complicated. Tell me, I like complicated. It was apparently true from what we had I gone through. _

I thought back to another time…

_You've been treating me like something you scraped off your shoe at least since our shower. I know I wasn't… Ready to see that much of me? No… Yes. _

You don't care. You take me as I am. That's what makes it so amazing. He knows things about me that a lot of people don't know. He knows the real me. I don't have to worry about him telling any of my secrets. Which is more then I can say for some people in my life. It is more than just that. He gets me, like I said he likes me for who I am and we both have each other humor. Sean and I didn't have that as much. We both have had big hurts in the past and have tried to work through it, but it's not enough that we're too much alike. He listens and cares about me and lets me try and do the same for him.

Memories both good and bad. Not as good as the time now. You feel a warm arm around your shoulder and suddenly a kiss on the cheek. Things are going good now. They may be difficult later and things may change, but for now you sigh contently on the couch contently curled up on the couch with Caleb.

**And I'm only me, who I wanna be Well, I'm only me when I'm with you,****  
><strong>**with you,****uh huh uh, yeah**.


	12. Invisible

_Here we are..invisible. I started school will try and update on a regular basis I have extra stuff written so if every once in a while I can write for a bit then I'll get further in the story. Please no haters. I do love Haleb. Tell me opinion you guys like I am making it different? Like flashbacks? **Please review!** Talk to me about PLL ! I love it! So sad they only mentioned him once and it was (gag me) Mona who said it. I loved what spencer said at the end. "I was nervous and you're so tiny...and I love you" aha I'm short so I can laugh at it. :)_

**She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile**  
><strong>She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by<strong>  
><strong>And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her<strong>  
><strong>But you are everything to me<strong>

"Hanna ...I talked to my mom on the phone. She is in ... I'm finally going to get to see her after all this time!" Caleb happily said. She hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. He had run up and hugged her after finding her outside her house and thankfully wasn't able to see her face. Hanna quickly composed herself . "That'...wow amazing Caleb. When are you going to see her?" She asked smiling at him as he pulled away. "Tomorrow." He stated. "So tell me more." She insisted and they both sat down on the steps of her house. She listened Caleb was caught up about his mom- she almost lost it when he explained he was going to see her in California. That he was leaving in the morning. He was so happy that he wasn't as perceptive as usual. She couldn't help thinking he's jumping up to see his mom and can't blame him for that she just wondered if he knew he had someone who loved him more who other then a few fights had done her best to always been there for him . She knew Caleb wanted family. He wouldn't admit it to anyone except her though. Well there was her mom too but she'd taken him in . She just hoped he knew whatever happened with his mom he had someone who cared for him a lot.

**And I just want to show you, she don't even know you**  
><strong>She's never gonna love you like I want to<strong>  
><strong>And you just see right through me but if you only knew me<strong>  
><strong>We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable<strong>  
><strong>Instead of just invisible, yeah<strong>

.Hanna couldn't believe it. Caleb was leaving . After he said he wouldn't. She understood somewhat the pain of being abandoned but not as much as Caleb. Her dad had only left recently. Caleb hadn't had his mom for a long time, and never known his dad. She knew that must have been hard on him. Especially with how he never talked about them until they were really close. He means so much to me. No one fully gets it. Mona my old best friend doesn't , if she knew how I felt about him she wouldn't have done what she did. My friends are close to understanding but not exactly. My mom is probably the closest one. He makes me so happy.

**There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through**  
><strong>But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do<strong>  
><strong>And all I think about is how to make you think of me<strong>**  
><strong>**And everything that we could be**

Caleb is so amazing. He's been through so much but he's such a strong person still. You would think he would be different, shy maybe or more messed up then he is. Yes he employs sarcasm a lot and is careful about who he gets close to but who can blame him? It is not like he can go up and tell people he's been abandoned by both his parents and has been from foster home to foster home and does what he can to get by. Caleb doesn't want other people's pity. Yes he could be worse but he also could be a lot better. She hoped Caleb's mom could see how amazing he was , of course she couldn't as much as Hanna did. She knew things his mom didn't know since she left.

**And I just want show you, she don't even know you**  
><strong>She's never gonna love you like I want to<strong>  
><strong>And you just see right through me but if you only knew me<strong>  
><strong>We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable<strong>  
><strong>Instead of just invisible<strong>

She hoped really Caleb wouldn't get hurt. Who knew what his mom was like now? What was with his mom not coming to find him once the private investigator found him? The following him was pretty creepy. She was happy the guy wasn't a undercover cop but she couldn't help but think that having the guy stay around and follow him was odd. She wasn't sure it was a good thing but she knew this was one thing Caleb would have to do by himself and would hopefully be answered when he met his mom. One thing she was sure of Caleb's mom had left. That couldn't be easily fixed. She hoped for Caleb's sake it could be but she didn't know what that would mean . Either way they were going to have to see. The future was up in the air. So much could change. Caleb was still on the high from talking to his mom the first contact since the birthday card when he was ten. She couldn't be mad at him yet knew there was a lot more to this then met the eye. _It's a good thing Caleb said he likes complicated. _Hanna thought wryly.

**Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible**  
><strong>I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize...<strong>

It was a complicated thing either way someone was going to get hurt. If things went well with his mom she probably would want him to stay with her.. making him want to get to know his mother . Leaving Hanna alone. The thought terrified her. The other thing was she didn't want things to go wrong , he had enough issues with his parents already and crappy foster parents as well he didn't need any more pain from them. She loved him so much. Being away from him again would almost kill her. Caleb couldn't see it.

**And I just want to show you, she don't even know you**  
><strong>Baby, let me love you, let me want you<strong>  
><strong>You just see right through me but if you only knew me<strong>  
><strong>We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable<strong>  
><strong>Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah<strong>

" I better go ..I got a lot of things to take care off.. but I'll see you later alright?" He smiled gave Hanna a peck and started to leave. "Caleb?" She asked tentatively as he turned around to look at her. "Yeah?" He smiled looking at her. " If you want some better bags for the trip , we have some we don't use. Just let me know ok? The backpack has seen better days" She smiled . She couldn't bear to burst the bubble for him. She didn't know what would happen. "I'll think about it. Thanks." He smiled then walked. Hanna went to find her ipod she knew she'd be needing it a lot . She knows family is important but she can't help but feel Caleb is leaving her again and not only that but for someone who failed him in a big way. She cared too much about him so she wasn't giving up yet, but she knew things were changing. She was glad for him she was but the little voice that always nagged in her head -sometimes reminded her of how Alison was -except it was worse at times. That voice was her worst enemy -even more so then A. The way Caleb had been so happy about his mom and usually the first one to notice if something was bothering her though she hid it well -that he hadn't noticed made her feel ...different. Invisible.

**She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile **


	13. Stay Beautiful

So I was happy to finally have a conversation between Caleb and Hanna. :) I am sad it is ending soon :( Please don't hate me and review ! Again different but I thought might be fun to have bit Hanna wanting to go with him. Also come on wouldn't he if it went well he want to meet her mom? Also Caleb is vulnerable somewhat with family things since it's been hard so how I can up with bit about telling him not to change. Good? Too much? Let me know! 

**Cory's eyes are like a jungle**  
><strong>He smiles, it's like the radio<strong>  
><strong>He whispers songs into my window<strong>  
><strong>In words nobody knows<strong>  
><strong>There's pretty girls on every corner<strong>  
><strong>That watch him as he's walking home<strong>  
><strong>Saying, does he know<strong>  
><strong>Will you ever know?<strong>

Hanna was staring at Caleb's eyes. She loved them. She was trying to remember them. She didn't want to think about the fact that he was leaving soon. She only wanted to enjoy Caleb while she still had him. She was taking in his smirk he always had on his face as he made a joke. "I checked my bag I didn't have any stowaway hammers or wrenches to go with the drill last time I almost took when I was at your house." "Too bad you're good at fixing things. you could have gone far as a mr. fix it." She joked. Caleb would be good at anything he tried at. He was great with technology stuff , fixing things . He could read people well and was very smart. How he got information he could be a journalist or something. How he got the names of the kids who had money , as well as helping Hanna prove James Leeland to be shady.

So many people think he won't amount to much but she knew better. She saw great potential in him . That wasn't why she was with him of course. They fit. She knew the way females looked at him. They were scared of him yes but they still knew he was a looker. It wasn't just Mona and Hanna. She felt lucky after everything that he still chose her. It would have been easy for him after she rejected him to try for someone else but he didn't. He was so sweet . They both often listened to music. While their taste wasn't always the same they shared music with each other. Some as messages things that fit the mood or anything like that. To others it might have been strange but to them it made sense.

**You're beautiful**  
><strong>Every little piece love, don't you know<strong>  
><strong>You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone<strong>  
><strong>When you find everything you looked for<strong>  
><strong>I hope your life leads you back to my door<strong>  
><strong>Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful<strong>

Some people think that all Caleb is , is the rebel. The tough guy who in 10 years will be working at a dead end job after dropping out of high school. He really had so much more then that. He could do whatever he wanted. She just hoped that he did what made him happy. He deserved that. She hoped whatever he had in his life after he left he'd come back to her. Even if it didn't she hoped he wouldn't change too much. She knew some things had to change but he would keep that spark that made him different. "

**Cory finds another way to be**  
><strong>The highlight of my day<strong>  
><strong>I'm taking pictures in my mind<strong>  
><strong>So I can save them for a rainy day<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to make conversation<strong>  
><strong>When he's taking my breath away<strong>  
><strong>I should say, hey by the way<strong>

Caleb knew how to make things that were simple and boring memorable. From making meals to doing laundry when he was here to walking places together to and from school. A lot she didn't care if they didn't do anything but hang out at her home. It may sound so cliche but she couldn't help it. She hadn't spent so much time at home before Caleb. She would usually be out with mona one of her other friends or Sean. She thought about how to tell him . She didn't know how ...That she was going to miss him? How could she? It wasn't the time. She thought about how to tell him how much she meant to him but found herself more at loss for words so she couldn't talk about that so she stayed silent as they were taking a walk. Hanna would probably need another walk by herself soon just to keep herself from going crazy. She wasn't going to tell him that though. that would just make him upset. She was now enjoying the time with Caleb she had left .

**You're beautiful**  
><strong>Every little piece love, don't you know<strong>  
><strong>You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone<strong>  
><strong>When you find everything you looked for<strong>  
><strong>I hope your life leads you back to my door<strong>  
><strong>Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful<strong>

With his happiness he reminded her of herself. And why shouldn't he be happy? He had a place to stay a cop wasn't following him after all he could keep up his phone business his mom was wanting to see him. Why shouldn't he be happy? "Caleb I'm so happy for you. This is so amazing. You know your mom has the greatest son in the world." She smiled. " Yeah" He smirked and gestured towards his appearance with his long hair torn jeans and casual shirt. "Every mother's dream." "Well I'm sure you'll win her over with your charm soon enough. At least you found out before about her family." She informed him. "Hanna .." He frowned pulling her close. "It's ok. This is about you. I just wish I could go with you." She pouted. She was staying strong but couldn't help another attempt to convince him to let her come with him.

"Hanna you know I want you there but your mom said no . You have school. I'll be fine. Last time we left I got lucky she gave me a chance. If you leave with me without her permission again she'd probably come down with your dad to have my head and you know he already doesn't like me." He reminded her. "And is that really the impression you want to make on my mom?" He teased smirking at her. "I guess not." She sighed. She stayed silent for a while but her mind was busy _Caleb can't you see how much I care about you? That it's going to kill me later when you're gone? That your mom is very blessed to have you as her son and she better let you know she made the biggest mistake of her life leaving you and better have a good reason or she'll be after her and not just threats like she had with Janet?_

**If you and I are a story**  
><strong>That never gets told<strong>  
><strong>If what you are is a daydream<strong>  
><strong>I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know<strong>

"Caleb... " She said tentatively. "I'm going to miss you." She admitted finally. " I meant what I said. You deserve so much better then Janet. I really hope this works out. You are a good person despite what others think. So much more then that I want to say amazing but that doesn't feel right exactly...so just know don't try and fit in. Be yourself. I tried to change for people... it's not worth it." She stammered. Alright so not everything she wanted to say ...but it would have to do. "Hanna...Thank you. You know me if the princess can't get me to change if I don't want too..I don't think anyone can. You know me I'm always here for you we will ok?"

**You're beautiful every little piece love,**  
><strong>and don't you know your really gonna be someone ask anyone.<strong>  
><strong>and when you find everything you looked for,<strong>  
><strong>I hope your life leads you back to my front door.<strong>  
><strong>oh but if it don't will you stay<strong>  
><strong>beautiful beautiful beautiful<strong>  
><strong>beautiful beautiful beautiful<strong>  
><strong>la la la<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh oh oh,<strong>  
><strong>oh but if it don't,<strong>  
><strong>stay beautiful<strong>  
><strong>stay beautiful<strong>  
><strong>Na na na na na <strong>


	14. Our Last Night

So the next chapter! wohoo! Who's pumped for next episode? Me! It looks good! I am bummed about not having pll for while though :( hopefully they tell us when i think that will be the worst not knowing when it is coming back. other then october. Still need people to talk to pll about! Anyone! Especially haleb lovers! And hope others update their haleb stories to help us when there is none on screen Review please! no haters.

**We were standing in an empty room**  
><strong>The moonlight was falling<strong>  
><strong>You were holding my hand when the car pulled up for you<strong>  
><strong>And I could have spent a life with you<strong>  
><strong>But those days were over<strong>  
><strong>You were calling my name when your face faded from view<strong>

**And wasn't it you who told me the sun would always chase the day**  
><strong>And wasn't it you who told me:<strong>

**Angels fly in the air tonight**  
><strong>Saying wasn't it just like swimming out on the lake?<strong>  
><strong>And stars collide and the air's alive<strong>  
><strong>Or was it just like those promises that you made<strong>  
><strong>On our last night?<strong>

**I remember waking up with you**  
><strong>The days doing nothing<strong>  
><strong>You meant more to me then than I think you ever knew.<strong>  
><strong>But you were gonna be a doctor, movie star<strong>  
><strong>A poet at a Nobel seminar<strong>  
><strong>I hope the world never tore that out of you<strong>

**Cause wasn't it you who told me the sun would always chase the day**  
><strong>Yeah wasn't it you who told me:<strong>

**Angels fly in the air tonight**  
><strong>Saying wasn't it just like swimming out on the lake?<strong>  
><strong>And stars collide and the air's alive<strong>  
><strong>Or was it just like those promises that you made<strong>  
><strong>On our last night?<strong>

**And what ever happened to the things you loved**  
><strong>And the songs we played, and the indian days<strong>  
><strong>Whatever happened to the things you gave away?<strong>  
><strong>Like Harold and Maude and singing<strong>

**I was waving as you drove away**  
><strong>The sunlight was falling<strong>  
><strong>You were writing backwards in a dusty window pane<strong>

**Angels fly in the air tonight**  
><strong>and wasn't it just like swimming out on the lake?<strong>  
><strong>oh oh yeah<strong>  
><strong>And stars collide and the air's alive<strong>  
><strong>Or was it just like those promises that you made<strong>  
><strong>On our last night?<strong>  
><strong>on our last night<strong>  
><strong>oh oh oh oh oh<strong>

Hanna couldn't believe it. Caleb had dropped her off at her back at her house the night before. He was leaving in the morning. It was sinking in so she couldn't ignore it anymore. Caleb was leaving again. She didn't know for sure when he'd be back. A wet droplet came down her face. She had been happy she had some time that he hadn't just left. She wasn't sure if it made it better or worse. Seeing him had just dragged it out and made more memories she would have to try and not think about to keep herself from falling apart. It took a lot to hide how much she was going to miss him. She had done pretty well she thought. He needed to go. It helped only the tiniest bit in her wanting him to stay. Memories were flooding back. " Walks. Holding hands. Making and eating meals together. Though the bad stuff was hard it had made them stronger. She just wasn't sure how strong she could be without him. She was finally letting her mask drop alone in her room with no one to see. More tears came down her face one by one.

She was glad at least he knew he would be missed. She wasn't sure but she figured it didn't hurt for Caleb to hear to be himself. It was Caleb but who knows how he might be feeling about seeing his mom again? She hoped she would accept him for who he was. She was his mother. She would have to see past the jokes that would come out of his mouth and rough exterior- and see how great a son she had? Even if she hadn't always been there when it came to parents he was always polite. His mom should be proud that he was that. Hanna remembered faintly him meeting her mom.

_"Hello Mrs. Marin . Hanna thought it was about time me and you met." Caleb put on a big politician smile. "I did?" Hanna questioned not knowing how to take him coming into her house with her mom there. Quickly though Caleb gave her a look. "I did." She turned her question into a statement. "Um..mom this is Caleb." Hanna teetered awkwardly. "Rivers." He nodded his head and came inside . "Nice to meet you Caleb." Ashley said not sure what to make of the strange boy who just walked into the house. "Mrs. Marin you have a lovely home... from what I've seen of it. " He said leaving her mom wondering why there was some weirdness with the long haired boy and her daughter. Hanna tried to cover for him by chiming in "Caleb is new to Rosewood this year." She offered. "They brought me in to class the place up." He said smugly. "I see.." Ashley said quietly adding a smile for his benefit. " Hanna can I talk to you for a second?" _

She hoped him meeting his own mother again would go better. Though it was a tough situation he'd gone through meeting her parents right? Of courser it was harder being his own mother. She wondered if they would hug at meeting or just look at each other. How long before they would start talking? How long before he would ask the main question...why did she leave? She would have to see she made a terrible mistake. And not just because Caleb could be very helpful. Not only was he gifted with the phones, but he was gifted mechanically as he showed and fixing things when he fixed the kitchen cabinet. That was just talents. He was a great listener , funny, and very thoughtful.

Why just when she realized how great he was that soon he would leave? Had she done too many wrongs? She wished she could take them back. If only she could turn back time , stop the Jenna thing from happening, not shoplift, stop Ali from dying , Ian from spying and taking videos . Not crash Sean's car. She would have stopped her mom from taking the money and been happier with less. She wouldn't have let A bully her into hurting Aria or Lucas. If A was still there she hoped in her daydreams A wouldn't be there but she hoped even so that she would have the strength to not give in this time. Caleb wouldn't have had a reason to spy on her. They could have just met. Maybe gotten her mom to realize Caleb was a good guy and to let him stay there without having to hide him or lies. She couldn't change any of the past though. What she could do is what she had to do. Not repeat past mistakes for one. Now she had to survive without Caleb so he could have his time with his mom.

Last night was hard. He was holding onto me. _"Your mom's going to kill me if I don't go the guest room soon." He sighed. "You sure?" Hanna asked as she gave him a peck. "Yeah. I don't want to be demoted to the basement when I get back " She laughed. " Yeah that wouldn't be good." She agreed and laughed. They held each other and kissed. Hanna didn't want to but she pulled away. "I'm trying to think of all the reasons I needed to leave again." He said breathless yet still keeping her close. " My mom. The time. My mom probably thinks you're in bed and to know we're up now you'll have to sne-.." She counted off. " I'm good at sneaking remember?" He interrupted he then crashed his mouth on hers again. Not that Hanna complained. She kissed him happily drinking in the moment of their last night. She couldn't get too carried away though. Sadly he was having to leave. She pulled away again " Your mom." She reminded him. "Riiighttt..." He said slowly releasing her. They walked to the door. "You gonna be alright walking all the way back by yourself?" She teased. "Hmm.. there is always your hairspray." He said thoughtfully. She laughed._

_ "Seriously promise me one thing Hanna." He said seriously. "Hairspray or no.. Don't go on any walks by yourself at night go with a group of more then two. I checked your locks so they should be fine but I need to know that you'll be safe on your walks." He sighed. " I promise." She said softly overcome by emotion of feeling that Caleb was so protective of her. " You take care too okay Caleb? Remember I'm here for you and you have people who care about you." "If it was anyone but my mother Hanna.. I love you and will miss you too. You know that don't you?" He asked intently looking at her. She nodded. "I love you too." Somehow she stayed strong. She kept thinking if she had met Caleb sooner a bit after her dad had left and he had wanted to spend time with her , she could see leaving for a time as well. She tried not to think about the fact it was different Caleb hadn't seen his mom in over 10 years and she didn't know for sure how it would go. "If need be I can tell of your mom as well along with my mom for a phone upgrade and Lucas can take pictures of it all. " Caleb laughed. "Goodnight Princess." He pulled her close for one last kiss. "Good night Caleb." They separted and took one long last look before Caleb turned and left. Hanna couldn't help but think the best thing to ever happen to her was walking out that door to sleep not far but would soon be far away._


	15. Breathe

**I see your face in my mind as I drive away**  
><strong>'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way<strong>  
><strong>People are people and sometimes we change our minds<strong>  
><strong>But it's killing me to see you go after all this time <strong>

**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**

**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**

**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie**  
><strong>It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see<strong>  
><strong>'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down<strong>  
><strong>Now I don't know what to be without you around<strong>

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**  
><strong>Never a clean break, no one here to save me<strong>  
><strong>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand<strong>

**And I can't breathe ****Without you, but I have to**  
><strong>Breathe <strong>**Without you, but I have to**

**Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt**  
><strong>Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve<strong>  
><strong>People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out<strong>**  
><strong>**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out**

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**  
><strong>Never a clean break, no one here to save me<strong>  
><strong>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand<strong>

**And I can't breathe** **Without you, but I have to**  
><strong>Breathe<strong> **Without you, but I have to**

**It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend**  
><strong>Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me<strong>  
><strong>It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend<strong>  
><strong>Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me<strong>

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**  
><strong>Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh<strong>

**I can't breathe ****Without you, but I have to**  
><strong>Breathe <strong>**Without you, but I have to**  
><strong>Breathe <strong>**Without you, but I have to**  
><strong>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry<strong>

After He left Hanna couldn't help but drive. Ashley was a sound sleeper and wouldn't hear her. She felt as if the house was suffocating her. . She normally would go walk and not idly drive but she had promised Caleb she wouldn't walk at night so she would have to just drive. At least for a while. I miss him so much and he's not even gone yet she thought as she puts in the music to . She wished she could have had another fight so she could move on. Except she doesn't want to. Tears start coming off her face as this sinks in. It didn't work last time. It just made the pain last longer though I tried to hide it. Yet she was lucky he hadn't given up on her being stubborn. She didn't want to take the chance he might give up on her. She couldn't help but love him. How would she get along without him , breaking her out of her bad moods with his smirk and cracking jokes , always being there for her , protective of her so sweet and affectionate.

She'd probably lose weight from not eating as much with him not being there to cook for her. Stop it! this was complicated enough without bringing food and weight into this! She would be fine. This time things were different he still cared for her she was pretty sure. It helped a little to know that at least. It made it strange . She wouldn't have expected it would be this way that the only reason he'd leave would be a fight between them. The long lost mom he hardly knew coming back? She was happy and hopeful for him yet worried so much at the strange time. Caleb wasn't the only one who was protective. Of course she didn't know for all she knew it might go well . Of course that was what she was afraid off. She starts crying harder and her breathing becomes uneven from it She thinks if she doesn't calm down she is going to end up in a car accident and end up in the hospital again. She decides to pull right into a parking lot her car is locked already and she isn't worried about anyone coming in she's more worried that Caleb might not be back. What if his mom turns out to be some matchmaker or one of her friends? What if he forgets about me? She's been left so many times before. Her father. Alison (Well her friendship with Alison was much more complicated ). Sean ( him rejecting her was a blow) even Caleb once. What if they lost closeness? She shakes her head grabs some tissues from her purse and blows her nose and takes a few slow shaky breaths. After a few minutes she finally decides to go back starts the car and turns up the music to make it seem less quiet and creepy for the ride home. She quietly comes in being careful to not be too loud with the door or on the stairs and changes quietly and goes to bed herself and somehow eventually gets to sleep her thoughts of the one she loved who was soon going to be so far away.

She finally decided she had to face the day. She smelled something in her room that was not usually there. In a vase were some beautiful flowers . Reds blues yellos carnations tulips lillies. She sat up and looked at them and gasped when she felt warm skin on her. "Caleb!" she squealed in surprise hugging him. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you'd be gone already." She smacked his shoulder. " Sorry Princess." He looked sheepish. " I figured I'd see you quickly before I mom let me in. I do have to leave soon." He said sadly but glad to hold her in his arms once more even only for a little while. She smiled "The flowers are beautiful." She said softly. "I figured you could use something to remember me by." He then noticed looking at her that she was upset. "Hanna...What's wrong?" He pulled her closer to face him rather then hugging her from behind.

She tried to look the other way "I'm glad you came ..just still waking up." She lied turning her head the other way trying to not show her emotions on display so much but how he caught her off guard it didn't help. "Hanna...We said no lies remember?" He reminded her gently stopping her from turning away with one of his hands and with his other hand turning her face towards his carefully. "I meant what I said you need this chance it's your mom. I think if my dad hadn't been such a jerk and we'd met sooner after he left and he was wanting to spend time with me I'd want too. This is so much more for you. It's just hard." She explained in a small voice.

"Hanna..I know. I am so lucky to have you. No one understands me the way you do. Which is why it's hard for me to go.I've made a lot of mistakes . I left once thinking I'd never come back but I did I am so glad I did and so glad you forgave me. Know this -coming back wasn't a mistake." He paused cupped her face in his hand and continued."I love you and everything in me is trying to come up with reasons to stay. I know I do need to do this- but the only reason I am able to is that I do know this - I am coming back. No matter what happens with my mom. If we fight well maybe we can do the idea the Marin women telling her off and Lucas capturing the memory and we can burn it -whatever. If it goes well- great. Just know I'll be back." He kissed her one last long kiss then walked out the door.


	16. Superstar

So what helps keep me waiting for pll is 1 fanfiction 2 knowing there will be the episode in october 3 taylor swift is having a scent coming out soon! I am so getting wonderstruck 4 cute guy at work hoping it will work out with... other then that my life is work and school pretty much... *sighs* hopefully will get more time to write soon ..got so many ideas! Keep writing and pm me ! I get bored easily ! Don't hate . 

**This is wrong but**

**I can't help but feel like**

**There ain't nothing more right babe**

**Misty morning comes again and I can't**

**Help but wish I could see your face**

I miss Caleb so much. He's become such a big part of me much closer then Sean and I were. We are each others best friends tell each other everything. I miss having someone to talk too , joke with , share food with and so much more. Waking up and going downstairs and seeing Caleb was always a great way to start the day. Instead of sometimes I don't get to even see my mom. It is too quiet then. Way to quiet. If i am alone now I have to be playing music almost constantly. She missed having someone making everything more fun like making meals , cleaning ,whatever. She missed his smirk and his big brown eyes. She missed everything about him.

**And I knew from the first note played**

**I'd be breaking all my rules to see you**

**You smile that beautiful smile**

**And all the girls in the front row scream your name**

At first Caleb bugged her. She was glad once she was able to get away from him after a sarcastic comment most of the time. It wasn't long before that changed now she can't wait to get to see him again. Somewhere between him helping her 'fix' aria's moms car , her helping him know a few people who had enough to be clients and help him seem more approachable and finally staying at her house she fell in love. Not even the whole Jenna mess could mess it up. When she first was getting to know him everyone was trying to discourage it. The girls , her mom. Even A didn't seem to like it with the extermination trick. She didn't care. She still kept on going for him anyways. It wasn't because he was easy and no one else would find him attractive .She'd seen the way other girls looked at him. They wouldn't admit but they still stared at the new bad boy in school.

She was the only one brave enough to take the time to break down the walls and get to know him. Once she did she didn't want to stop. Except for the shower incident but who wouldn't find it awkward? She had started to like him and it had made things happen a lot faster then she had wanted at first - she was glad to know they didn't have to pick right up at the shower though. Once that was over though she didn't care even when her mom was discouraging Caleb and making him leave. She knew he wasn't welcome in his own home and not exactly welcome from her mom she felt he needed to know she cared about him and didn't agree with her mom to not even consider letting him stay there when he had nowhere else to go. So she left with him. Breaking all the rules her mom set. Her own rules as well.

**So dim that spotlight, tell me things like**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl**

**Who's desperately in love with you**

**Give me a photograph to hang on my wall**

**Superstar**

She kept on thinking of the moment she realized she liked him as more then a friend. You would think it would have been when he stopped and made sure she was ok when she was crying but that wasn't it. It was sweet of him but what friend would just leave? They were friends. A strange friendship yet but a friendship all the same. "You going to miss me?" No. It wasn't then. Although she realized she would miss him it wasn't in that really realized she was starting to like Caleb when he asked her to 'walk him home'. It was after he helped her look up James Leeland. One of her favorite memories.

_"So do you think maybe your mom would let me hang around on the surface more?" " Hmm I thought you were in such a hurry to get to Arizonia." She commented. "Arizona will be whenever I decide to show up." He countered. "Thank you for today." She blurted out breaking their usual back and forth arguing.. "You're welcome." He smiled back at her. He paused before going back to the basement and for a second it almost seemed he was going to kiss her . He didn't but Hanna really wished he had. _

Hanna sometimes wondered why she was so lucky for him to like her. Sure she took him in but she wasn't the only one she was really horrible to him at times. She was just thankful he saw her past her exterior. There were other girls , lots of other girls he could have chosen and being the new guy and his charm could sweep a girl off her feet. Yet he didn't. He saved his tricks for her. He did so much better the one liners pickups other guys might use. He listened to her. Really she considered herself nothing special but he did somehow. It wasn't the homecoming queen thing either. Caleb didn't care about things like that. That alone made him one in a million.

**Good morning loneliness**

**Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you**

**When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town**

**And I knew when I saw your face I'd be**

**Counting down the ways to see you**

**And you smile that beautiful smile**

**And all the girls in the front row scream your name**

Hanna never was good at waking up in the morning. Now it was worse. Every morning she gets up and realizes she won't soon be seeing Caleb's huge smile, making breakfast with him or coming home to him after school. She won't see him at all. Not for a while. He's in California. On the other side of the country. Three time zones away. Hanna sighed as she got ready for the day and put on music. Her mind couldn't help but think of schemes. Could she hitchhike there? No he said no walking at night. She couldn't afford flying she couldn't take the car. She wondered if Rosewood had any hot air balloons she smiled wryly. She would travel any way if only she could get to see him. And say what here's your jacket you left at my house? She sighed as hard as it was she was he was right getting her mom upset by leaving wasn't the answer and Caleb and his mom needed time. Hanna hoped she could meet his mom if things were going well. See the woman who gave somehow did something right and with only five years mothering had a (most of the time) polite , kind son who was stronger and gone against the odds. And given him a breathtaking smile. She hoped she could see it soon.

**So dim that spotlight, tell me things like**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl**

**Who's desperately in love with you**

**Give me a photograph to hang on my wall**

**Superstar**

_"All my life I have felt alone...That was until I met you. " _She remembered his sweet words. She hadn't forgiven him yet,but he had gotten her thinking. It seemed he really was sorry. That night when he came back to his house showing he cared . Caleb was great with words. She never forgot what he said she was just stubborn. He proved he was as well when he came to her house. _"You are amazing ,beautiful ,smart and funny. don't let anyone make you think you're not enough." _It was what made her realize she needed Caleb.

**You played in bars, you play guitar**

**And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are**

**And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep**

**Every night from the radio**

Caleb has a past. Not that I don't but ussually that would scare me. It doesn't now. From the phone business to him living more places he had seen and done more things in the world then she had. Caleb was still he one people stared at . The ones they weren't as sure of and he hadn't even done anything wrong. Rosewood did that. It branded you. Little did they know the one who all some saw was bad boy stamped on his forehead played guitar at night sometimes to help her sleep. She would hear it softly from the guest room. He could tell when she was having trouble sleeping she couldn't keep still and became restless. The music helped calm her and after a while she would lie with her eyes closed and listen to the strumming of the guitar. She missed that. not as much as she missed him though. For now she'd just imagine him playing guitar helping her fall asleep.

**So dim that spotlight, tell me things like**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl**

**Who's desperately in love with you**

**Give me a photograph to hang on my wall**

**Superstar** **Sweet, sweet superstar**

**Superstar**

**review please! **


	17. If this was a movie

I didn't forget! I almost did! It's getting towards end of sempter meaning soon it will be october! yay! Again please don't do leave this story hang in there..it's gonna get good soon! Review!

**Last night I heard my own heart beating**  
><strong>Sounded like footsteps on my stairs<strong>  
><strong>Six months gone and I'm still reaching<strong>  
><strong>Even though I know you're not there<strong>  
><strong>I was playing back a thousand memories baby<strong>  
><strong>Thinkin bout everything we've been through<strong>  
><strong>Maybe i've been going back too much lately<strong>  
><strong>When time stood still and I had you<strong>

Hanna couldn't get over it. It was so quiet. She had to use a fan at night for some noise. If she heard any strange noises at night it scared her. She missed how Caleb would check if she heard any strange noises. She keeps on hoping those strange noises will be Caleb. After the shock her second thought as her heart pounds is "Caleb?" Is he back? She looks outside her room but sees nothing. She thinks of the way he used to always for some reason never be able to sleep soundly.

She remembered the first time she mentioned it and showed he was protective of her. Even not knowing much about her he did. **_"_**_You gonna miss me?" He asked in a slight knowing voice with that smirk on his face. "Well it was nice knowing when something goes 'bump in the night' it's you." She gave him a friendly smile. "What do you have to be afraid of?" He questioned genuinely curious _It was a slow step towards them realizing there was more to each other then what met the eye.

**Come back come back come back to me like**  
><strong>You would you would if this was a movie<strong>  
><strong>Stand in the rain outside til I came out<strong>  
><strong>Come back come back come back to me like<strong>  
><strong>You could you could if you just said you're sorry<strong>  
><strong>I know that we can work it out somehow<strong>  
><strong>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now<strong>

Hanna couldn't help but be counting the days since she last saw Caleb. They were starting to add up now. She hoped everyday would be the day he'd be back . He'd gotten time with his mom. If things were going better then still he couldn't stay that much longer right? It took a lot to not ask him to come back but she couldn't. She holds herself together . She just wanted to hear he's sorry. Sorry that he took so long. That he told his mom he's sorry but he had to come back. come back for the girl he loved. He'd say he missed her and they'd be together again, like in the movies she watched at countless sleepovers and before she met the girls had binges with.

**I know people change and these things happen**  
><strong>But I remember how it was back then<strong>  
><strong>Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing<strong>  
><strong>Cause nothing like this ever happened to them<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm pacing down the hall<strong>  
><strong>Chasing down your street<strong>  
><strong>Flashback to the night when you said to me<strong>  
><strong>Nothings gonna change not for me and you<strong>  
><strong>Not before I knew how much I had to lose<strong>

She understood him wanting to see his mom. She really did. She just couldn't help but think about how amazing it was with Caleb. She missed his touch. How everything was happier for her before he left. It felt strange. It was differnet then Aria's situation she still at least gets to see Ezra. Hanna couldn't . Emily had Maya leave and they'd tried to make it work but it hadn't. What if that happened to her and Caleb? She walks around her house aimlessly. She is pacing and can't help of the places she had Caleb had moments. Right by the basement door where Caleb almost kissed her . The front door and the first time he came in and surprised her by wanting to meet her mom . Outside her bedroom door where he came to talk to her even though she was pushing him away the night she admitted she needed him. One thing was for sure as long as she was here she would always remember him.

**Come back come back come back to me like**  
><strong>You would you would if this was a movie<strong>  
><strong>Stand in the rain outside til i came out<strong>  
><strong>Come back come back come back to me like<strong>  
><strong>You could you could if you just said you're sorry<strong>  
><strong>I know that we can work it out somehow<strong>  
><strong>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now<strong>

Her head was saying Caleb should spend time it's been so long that he's been gone but her heart was constantly wanting to ask him to return to rosewood. Her head was saying she should just give up ...this was complicated the long distance was too much and he needed to be with his mom and had a lot going on. Her heart said she could make it through this. She was torn between the two. She decided acting now while she wasn't thinking rationally wasn't the best plan. She decided to sleep on it. Or at least attempt sleep. She wasn't so sure she'd be getting much tonight.

**If you're out there if you're somewhere if you're ****moving on I've be waiting for you ever since ****you've been gone I just want it back the ****way it was before And i just wanna see ****you back at my front door And i'd say**

She woke up and after being a bit groggy at first found she still felt torn. Things of course hadn't changed overnight. Caleb was still gone. She wasn't sure when he was coming back. Even if he was back what would that mean? How soon would it be before he'd be gone again? If things were going well which she knew they must be for him to have been gone so long . How soon before his mom would want to see him again... and eventually possibly move there? If it wasn't for her she realized he could go and not be missed. Oh Lucas would but Lucas could understand while they had a good friendship it wasn't the same. They hadn't the time to get as close as Hanna and Caleb had. Would Caleb really give up the chance to not have to live in foster care, actually having a family and a great life -all because of her? She couldn't let him give up all of that . No matter how much she wanted him here he needed to be there. She told herself she couldn't tell him this now not when things were finally going well for him. She couldn't mess up things with him and his mom. She told herself this and it was true but really she didn't have the strength now to break it off with him. She did nothing. She ignored his call. She met her friends and tried to pretend everything was normal. "I can move on." She told herself fiercely.

**Come back come back come back to me ****like ****You would before you said its not that easy ****Before the fight before i locked you out ****But i'd take it all back now ****Come back come back come back to me like ****You would you would if this was a movie ****Stand in the rain outside til i came out**

As much as she told herself nighttime made things hard. She couldn't help but cry. She cut off her phone to keep herself from breaking down and talking to him. She wished he was here more then anything. It didn't feel fair she felt horrible like she was dear- johning him but she wasn't even doing that. A little bit longer she told herself. I'll have to do it. She couldn't avoid his calls forever. She just couldn't do it now. She felt bad but felt she had to face reality. This wasn't a movie. This was her life and she couldn't take it anymore. Not even if he came back at this moment she would have to be strong and keep him away. Like the time he walked her home and she almost told him how he made her feel. She ended up running inside and locking the door behind her. She would have to pull from that memory. It couldn't end up like last time. Last time it was about you, you were scared he was able to break past that but this time it was more. For once was she was grateful he wasn't here a teensy bit. She couldn't push him away now. Later she would make herself do it. It was too late for it to end up in a happy ending.

**Come back come back come back to me like** **You could you could if you just said you're sorry ****I know that we could work it out somehow ****But if this was a movie you'd be here by now ****You'd be here by now **It's not the kind ********of ending ********you wanna see now ******Baby what about the ending ****Oh i thought you'd be here by now oh ohh ohh ohh ****That you'd be here by now**


	18. Beautiful Eyes

Alright here we are! Hope you like it! Sorry been kinda filler songs but still will be happening and if i do say so myself it's good! I don't know if it's as good as a pll omg moment but i tried. I get credit for that? I at least hopefully am doing a good roller coaster effect? ( Meaning very soon stuff will be happening..soon.) Any reviews of encouragement would be amazing! 

**Your beautiful eyes **  
><strong>stare right into my eyes<strong>  
><strong>and sometimes <strong>  
><strong>i think of you late at night<strong>  
><strong>I don't know why<strong>  
><strong>I wanna be somewhere where you are<strong>  
><strong>I wanna be where<strong>

Hanna had always loved Caleb's eyes. They were such a deep brown and she could get lost in them easily. She'd seen so much out of them . Teasing, anger , sadness, longing , tiredness she'd seen it all. She wondered what Caleb was looking at right now. She looked at the time and realized with the time difference he was probably eating dinner with his mom and new family. She was happy for it. Caleb deserved to be happy. He really did. She wished she could wait but she couldn't . She couldn't cause him to have to choose between her and his new family , who obviously it was going well with being a apart of his life. He needed to be there , with his family and new life. They could take care of him. He'd probably go to school up there and he could pursue his dream. He'd meet someone new. He'd be happy. She couldn't hold him back. She knew if she did it , he probably wouldn't come back. What reason would he have? He needed to get away from Janet and the people who didn't care about him. The only other person was Lucas and while Lucas was a great friend he could keep in contact with Caleb. As much as she wished she could she realized she was making the right decision. She needed to let him go.

**You're here**  
><strong>Your eyes are looking into mine<strong>  
><strong>So baby make me fly<strong>  
><strong>My heart has never felt this way before<strong>  
><strong>I'm looking through your<strong>  
><strong>I'm looking through your eyes<strong>

While he was here ...he made her happy. She hadn't known anyone like him. So guarded yet could be open about other things. He was so strong and put up a hard exterior at times yet she knew he was vulnerable at times. She remembered how he helped her see things differently. From how he viewed others to how she viewed herself. He didn't care what others thought . He wasn't afraid to be himself. He helped her do that as well. He let her know she didn't have to try and be someone else. One of the hardest for him he helped remind her she was beautiful no matter if she gained a few pounds or not. That hurting herself to try and be beautiful wasn't worth it. She loved the way he saw things. He always cut to the chase and didn't pussyfoot around. There was always just something honest and unashamed about Caleb.

**I wake up, I'm alive**  
><strong>in only a little while, I cry<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you're my lullaby<strong>  
><strong>So baby come hold me tight<strong>  
><strong>'cause I, I<strong>  
><strong>I wanna be everything you need<strong>  
><strong>I wanna be where<strong>

She gets up every morning and it hurts that he is still gone. She finds it hard to fall asleep. She' misses him so much. She remembers how good it felt just to have it hold him. She felt then that things were gonna be ok. That no matter what happened he was gonna be there for her. She had worked through what happened and even her dad not liking him. She just couldn't handle him being gone again. She knew it hadn't mattered though she said she'd sleep on it she'd already made her decision. It was what she had to do. She missed him but was glad at least if she had to do it , it would be easier with him being gone. She couldn't do this when he told her he had to leave. She had given it a chance and see how things worked out . She was fairly certain that he would try and stop what she had to do if he were here. With those big brown eyes of his...He'd reassure her and get that look on his face and as good as it made her feel to know he wouldn't want to end she knew it had to happen. With him fighting for her it would make it harder. She was going to have to end it and not give him a chance to say anything to change her mind. It was the only way.

**You're here**  
><strong>Your eyes are looking into mine<strong>  
><strong>So baby make me fly<strong>  
><strong>My heart has never felt this way before<strong>  
><strong>I'm looking through your<strong>  
><strong>I'm looking through your eyes<strong>

She looked at a picture it was from their first date. She remembered how happy she'd been. How for a while she at first she was worried he was going to leave but she made herself content that he was here now with her. How she felt like as long as Caleb was with her she didn't care about anything else. That they'd get through it. Not anymore. So after a few deep breaths as she looked away from the picture. Looking at his eyes even in a picture -didn't help. She was silently praying he wouldn't answer and she would just hang up . Oh she needed strength. _Caleb. For him. He deserves his family._ You remind yourself and it is a good thing you got lucky this time, if he had picked up you would have lost all train of thought. You find it hard enough hearing his voice. "Hey You've reached Caleb I'm not here so leave a message and I'll call you back..." she wished she didn't have to do this, but she had too. "Caleb...It's me. I wish it didn't have to be like this and I hope things are going well with you and your family. I've made up my mind. I want you to be happy Caleb. You deserve it. I mean it . I..I just can't do this. I can't do...any of this. You can stay there. You really need your family and they are so lucky to have you. Thank you for all you've done. Goodbye Caleb. " She ended breathing heavily surprised at how well she kept composed . Caleb's always made you stronger you realize. Thinking of his best interest helped you...for a while. You'd be ok eventually...till then you'd just have to settle for looking at the picture of Caleb and his eyes as a distraction every now and again to keep yourself going , nothing more. She'd be dreaming remembering the time she'd had that was amazing with the most unlikely person.

**Just as long as your mine **  
><strong>I'll be your everything tonight.<strong>  
><strong>Let me love you<strong>  
><strong>kiss you<strong>  
><strong>baby let me miss you<strong>  
><strong>Let me see your<strong>  
><strong>Dream about<strong>  
><strong>Dream about<strong>  
><strong>Dream about your eyes<strong>  
><strong>Eyes, eyes, eyes<strong>  
><strong>Beautiful eyes<strong>

**i heard a song tonight on the radio  
>another girl sings about a boy<br>she sees his face in every space, every room  
>and i know that if i turn around you won't be there<br>if i close my eyes, will you be there?  
><strong>

Hanna still listened to music constantly. It was how she dealt with things. Especially things with boy trouble. When Sean rejected her she had blasted angry music as she took his car. When she had trouble with Caleb after he left as her mom was worried she listened to the Smiths. When her dad was around making things weird she blasted fun music to take her mind off things. The thing was some was harder to listen to then others. Romance songs were hard for her a bit now but she made herself listen to them. Sometimes it was in a pathetic way but other times she was thinking she should just listen to angry songs instead but she knew she had to get over it. Though she broke it off with him she wished she could see him. One last time. She hadn't changed her mind . She wished she knew he was okay and wasn't mad or anything. Not hearing from him ...he could be busy but you're not sure.

**i don't wanna lose your face  
>and i don't wanna wake up one day<br>and not remember what time erased  
>i don't wanna turn around<br>cause i'm not scared of what love gave me and took away  
>and i don't wanna lose your face...<strong>

You hope he isn't mad at you but you are sure if he was he most likely WOULD hear from him. The few times he was mad at her wasn't shy. The first time after the shower incident he let her know by leaving. Not dancing around it he brought up how she'd been acting towards him. Which she deserved. He was kind they'd talked and he helped with the James Leeland guy then she was avoiding him ,ordering him to work on the phone and saying it was none of his business. Hanna was surprised he had even tried to help at all. Or even not given the phone back to Jenna. The other time he was upset with her was when she told him she didn't have to tell him every detail of her life. He responded the way she'd asked then -he didn't talk to her. She tried later. He wouldn't listen. So while then he hadn't talked to her she knew he was mad at her. She knew though what she'd have to do if he called. She couldn't take it. Though she would want too. He left her once and stayed gone now that he had a family and they were done he might not call. They could get over each other. Well Hanna would try. Until then she'd just have to settle for the picture in her mind of him until it could be replaced by someone else but she wasn't sure she wanted it too.

**i've got a picture of you in my bedroom  
>and i hope it never falls<br>i hope i never lose that feelin  
>i used to get when you called<br>and then i wonder to myself  
>who are you, where are you, where you ever here at all?<br>**

She can't help but keep a picture of him in her room. When she's thinking she stares at it often. She wondered how they got to where they weren't together anymore. Things always had to be so difficult with them. Things would be great for a while then something crazy would happen. She would go from them being so good together to her having to be the one pushing him away? She sighed. It was the way things had to be. She just hoped she wouldn't lose it ,how he made her feel. The way it felt knowing he cared about her, pursued her , wanted her. When he called , when they held hands pulled her close..how things felt brighter with him in her life. She hoped that they weren't lost. That she would feel it again soon. That she'd feel normal. She wasn't sure what normal felt like anymore. A million things had changed in such a short amount of time. He had changed. Well not him exactly but things about him and his circumstance had changed. He'd gone from being all alone to having a family. She wondered what he was doing now and where he was. She wondered if he was thinking about her. He was so different from her ...having such a tough life and been through so much she couldn't help but think how could he even think about it-love ? Particularly with someone like her.

**chorus:  
>i don't wanna lose your face<br>and i don't wanna wake up one day  
>and not remember what time erased<br>i don't wanna turn around  
>cause i'm not scared of what love gave me and took away<br>and i don't wanna lose your face...**

She wasn't like him at all. She was so mean to him at times. One of the first things she did was call him an ass the first time she talked. The rest of the time it was sarcasm. She called him sketchy in detention. He still helped her after that. After she helped him she was even mean about that. She should have just nicely asked him to keep it to himself what he did but no she had to be a diva about it. She hairspra- ok so he kind of deserved that one sneaking up on her and Aria like that scaring them the time they were all at the school. Especially since no one was around and being dark and shouldn't have been there but Aria insisted-and he shouldn't have been there either. She got a bit better saying he could stay and who could blame her for not wanting to be told they had to go on a 'date' to fulfill a favor and to help the new scary kid with his secret hacking business? She didn't deserve him. She had so much trouble him being the one who needed someone who could be strong. Someone who didn't have issues that could help him with his. That could be as amazing as he was. Someone who didn't blind someone. Someone who didn't shoplift or lie like she had. Someone who didn't use to be bulimic. She didn't have a complicated relationship with her dad or a best friend that had died. Yes, she deserved someone better she thought. It didn't stop her from missing her. She just kept staring at the picture of him never wanting to forget him.

**that girl in the song had it so good**  
><strong>i wish i could close my eyes and see you<strong>  
><strong>i wish the sky had your face<strong>  
><strong>and the oceans had your eyes<strong>  
><strong>and the sunset had your lips<strong>  
><strong>and i had you...<strong>

She felt slightly envious of her friends. They could see the ones they loved whenever they wanted. She didn't have that. All she had was a picture. She looked at it more then used to like looking up at sunsets or at night she liked to watch the stars sometimes. She wished she could see him again more then anything. She knew it was better this way for him but couldn't help but be selfish. She'd done the unselfish thing and released him but she couldn't help but say she had the right to wish he was beside her. That he was holding her like he used to letting her know he would be there for her and that everything was going to be ok. She suddenly was broken from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She was shocked to see the face she'd only seen in her mind and from the picture standing outside the door and she temporarily forgot how to breathe but finally squeaked out a word. "C-Caleb?"

**chorus:  
>oh, yeah<br>i don't wanna lose your face  
>and i don't wanna wake up one day<br>and not remember what time erased  
>and i don't wanna turn around<br>cause i'm not scared of what love gave me and took away  
>and i don't wanna lose your face<br>oh, no, no  
>i don't wanna lose your face<br>i don't wanna turn around  
>oh, oh, oh...<strong>


	19. Come in with the Rain

**"Come In With The Rain"**

**I could I go back to every laugh,**  
><strong>But I don't wanna' go there anymore,<strong>  
><strong>And I know all the steps up to your door,<strong>  
><strong>But I don't wanna' go there anymore.<strong>

She immediately slammed the door in his face. She remembered all the happiness they had. She had the memories filed away in her brain. Their first meeting to the last night she'd seen him. She remembers the way to the guest room in the dark . Where she first learned he played guitar. She stood looking in the direction of it from her room but she shook her head and ignored it and tried to distract herself with other things. She had to ignore the fact that the boy who broke her heart was outside her door.

**Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,**  
><strong>Talk to the man with the reasons why,<strong>  
><strong>And let me know what you find.<strong>

Looking out the window wasn't a good distraction. She saw her front door. She saw Caleb meeting her mom for the first time. She saw him walking her home the night she'd forgiven him . She'd left him out there but he came back. She saw near the place she kissed him after their first official date. She also remembered watching him leave. After he'd left she'd watched him from her window. She hated she'd had to break up with him. She felt it was for his own good and sadly i was the way the dice was falling. It seemed things were always complicated for them. She'd broken up with him and now he was there. She'd heard his knock and hadn't known what to do hadn't let him in. The way she felt if he asked why it wasn't he fault she was trying to do what she felt was right. For deeper answers let him look somewhere else for answers. She wished she had one though.. why wouldn't he leave?

**I'll leave my window open,**  
><strong>'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.<strong>  
><strong>Just know I'm right here hopin',<strong>  
><strong>That you'll come in with the rain.<strong>

The way she'd stared at him probably made her look pathetic. She wasn't going to let it go any further. Before for a less serious fight she might would have at least talked to him through the window but she couldn't take it now. It was too hard to let him go without this too. As much as she'd wished he' go she wished he'd stay. More then that , he'd stay for her. But she couldn't do that. Not too him. The huge mess with them is like a storm. She wished she could stop the storm but she can't. She misses Caleb more then anything and hopes he'll find a way back to her , get past the storm and then everything can be calm for them again.

**I could stand up and sing you a song,**  
><strong>But I don't wanna' have to go that far.<strong>  
><strong>And I, I've got you down,<strong>  
><strong>I know you by heart,<strong>  
><strong>And you don't even know where I start.<strong>

She would if it could change things, would do anything. Hanna Marin never let herself be made a fool of but she would do that far. She didn't feel like she should have to though. She was the one that had made the hard decision, taken the high road. Lately they hadn't been able to talk that much and though she knew it wasn't all his fault , they were growing apart. From that she couldn't just let him in and things go back to normal.

**Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,**  
><strong>Talk to the man who put you here,<strong>  
><strong>And don't wait for the sky to clear.<strong>

Yes she felt bad hurting him after he'd had a messed up life that wasn't his fault. She wished she could change that for him. She couldn't though. Even if she could she wasn't sure she would want too. If Caleb had the happy family with the big house 2.5 kids and a white picket fence what would he be like? He definitely would be different. He might not be as strong. She couldn't think about things like that. No she couldn't change his life and make his father stay and his mother keep him. She could, now that his mother was in his life keep him from making a mistake. Help him move forward with his life. If she got a chance to talk to him one thing he hadn't mentioned was his dad. If she could she would tell him to at least try and get to know him. Yes maybe seeing his mom had been hard but a lot has happened over the years. It might not end up the same way but at least he would know his father. His mom would have to understand wouldn't she? No matter what happened between them. Thinking of this she couldn't help but look...He was still there. Her phone buzzed. She thought she had heard something a bit ago. Caleb wasn't taking the message to well about her not opening the door.

**I'll leave my window open,**  
><strong>'Cus I'm too tired at night to call your name.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, just know I'm right here hopin',<strong>  
><strong>That you'll come in with the rain.<strong>

She ignored that too. She was tired of phones. She loved them not too long ago. Yes it was nice to keep in contact with people. It just made it that much harder of a reminded when someone is mad at you. She remembers how awful she felt after betraying Aria how empty her phone felt. So many times it had felt empty while she'd been waiting for Caleb to call. She doesn't pick up the really was. Grudgingly she decided she would have to talk to him. She would have to make him wait though. What was she going to do when she saw him-so stubborn that he had to talk with her he was staying out there even though she was ignoring him?

**I've watched you so long,**  
><strong>Screamed your name,<strong>  
><strong>I don't know what else I can say.<strong>

She knew what she had to do. She felt it had been long enough. Too soon and it would seem too much like the classic movie reunion them running into each others arms. As much as she wished she could do that she couldn't. She'd made her decision. Unfortunately it was for the best. For Caleb.

**But I'll leave my window open,**  
><strong>'Cus I'm too tired at night for all these games.<strong>  
><strong>Just know I'm right here hopin',<strong>  
><strong>That you'll come in with the rain.<strong>

She had a plan . She was going to figure out why he was here , and help him do whatever it was he was here for so he could go back. Had he told his mom he had left? She wondered how that happened. It wasn't a normal situation. She shook her head then realized this might be useful at helping persuade him to go back. She hoped things would turn out well for him. He deserved the best. She finally plucked all her courage she could -for him she thought and opened the door.

**I could go back to every laugh,**  
><strong>But I don't wanna' go there anymore… <strong>


	20. Haunted

**"Haunted"**

You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
>It's getting dark and it's all too quiet<br>And I can't trust anything now  
>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake<p>

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<p>

Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you  
>He would try to take away my pain<br>And he just might make me smile  
>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead<p>

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<p>

I know, I know, I just know  
>You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.<p>

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you started<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted<p>

Oh

You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
>Never thought I'd see it...<p>

There he was right in front of her. All the other times he had tried to have serious talk she had some more warning. She really hadn't expected him to come , not after she broke up with him. How could he not understand? He needed to get to know his mom. "Hanna" He said staring back at her they just stared at each other for a minute. She didn't invite him in. He didn't ask he just stared at her standing outside her door. She felt strange at how he was looking at her. It made her uncomfortable. She finally blurted out and broke the silence. "W-why are you here Caleb?" She looked curiously though she felt it was egotistical of her she wondered if she was the reason. No it can't be. She pushed it out but yet still cautious and didn't open the door for him to come in. He must be here to thank me. She thought. For making the wise choice. It's his family. For helping him find them. "You" He took a step closer and Hanna couldn't believe it and while she wished it to happen she couldn't take it . She had broken up with him for a reason. A good reason. She had to convince him to go back before he made her forget. Her eyes widened "What? N-no-noo...g-go back." She choked out before he could say anything else he almost looked like he was about to speak before and moving her hand from the doorknob to the door to try and push it closed. Caleb was quicker then her-not wanting to be locked out again. He stopped her.

"No." he firmly said. It reminded her of when...no it couldn't be.. "Let me in." He said in a voice that wasn't his usual pleas. When she did nothing He sighed. She shook her head and opened her mouth to protest but was silent when he took her arm and though she struggled she soon found herself being pulled outside. He took his other hand and pulled the door closed and kept his hands on the door by her shoulders and leans in. So he remembers how I like to run she thought wryly. She remembers the times before she's tried to keep him out but there was something different about this time. She finally clicked with what it was. SHE was the one to do wrong by breaking up with him or so it must be in his mind. Before he had to be cautious of her yet make sure to be careful yet find out the truth of her feelings. He wasn't worried about her feelings now she suddenly felt his frustration and anger with her. Shouldn't it be the other way around since she messed up? Her coming to him. He must have come here and saw the car was gone so knowing her mom wasn't around explaining why he wasn't worried about what he was doing now. She shook her head. She couldn't get lost she had to get back to the plan.

"Caleb...seriously you should leave. Your mo-" " My mom is fine. I didn't come here because of her I came because of you. We need to talk." He interrupted her his eyes angry at her. She stiffened " There is nothing to talk about." She said quietly turning around and grabbing the doorknob and turning it but finding herself unable to open it because of his hand was pulling on the door knocker so hard she couldn't open it. Normally she would have expected him to leave by now. " That is bull." He surprised her. When she looked at him since she couldn't get in and she didn't want him touching her to face him. It would make what she had to do even harder. "I made a choice Caleb. I told you I couldn't handle it. We're done. Be happy. The end. Goodbye." She took her hands and tried to push him away so she could go back inside and lock the door. He wouldn't budge. "Not until we talk. Hanna, a voicemail really? In my book a voicemail doesn't count as ending a relationship." He said harshly as he stepped closer to her so much she could feel his breath. He was beginning to scare her. She was surprised she was as strong as she had. He was sending her emotions on a twilt-a-whirl. "I-I" She stuttered. Thinking of his new life was the only thing that kept her going and how much he deserved it. Seeing him again made her just want to forget about all of that and have him stay with her here. Usually he had his say and left. He never...made himself stay. She didn't know what to do now he wasn't taking no for an answer. It was like when he asked her on the date to pay him back for the favor . He simply ignored her saying no. She remembered it well. She wished she was more composed like she was then. She wasn't now.

_" What do you want? " She asked an annoyed look on her face. "I'm calling in your debt." He said firmly in a pressing voice_. S_he looked around guiltily. How did she get in this mess? Oh right. A. " Two losers just bailed on what they owe me and I need some cash right now." He explained. "So what do you want me to do exactly? Bust their kneecaps open?" She shot back. He laughed. "I don't need an enforcer. I need a date." Looking at her a smile on his face a cocky way about him. "Ok absolutely not." She stated . "You're the homecoming queen Hanna. You've got a certain rep around here and I need to borrow some of your cred. " "And what are you going to do with it?" She questioned. She wasn't saying she'd do it but she didn't understand. "I need customers. With money. Who need to know that they can trust me." He went on. " Yeah well they can't. " He shook her head. "They can if I'm with you. So you got a hot party tomorrow night or something?" She didn't miss he was saying more then he was with his words the silent reminder of : You owe me. I'm not letting it go. _She wouldn't admit it but secretly she wanted to get to know him better then too. She found out how amazing he was. She thought she had him down to a T. Until now.

This was different. "So what? I don't have a choice?" She finally asked. "You didn't give me one. What did I do now Hanna? I thought we were fine then I get that voice-mail? Why?" He looked so upset Hanna had to look away. "I told you...I couldn't do it anymore." She explained. Caleb looked at her. "Hanna ..why didn't you talk to me about it? " He questioned "What is this Caleb? I made my decision." She offered yet didn't answer his question. " Why? He asked simply. "Caleb ..I'm not doing this. You should go. You can't fix everything by cornering me until I change my mind. I'm not this time." She said softly "Hanna let me in. if you don't want to talk here we can take a walk. You do owe me an explanation at least though. " "Fine, but we each have a say without interrupting and after we're done I can come back here and you leave. Alright?" Hanna sighed and stuck out her hand for him to shake in agreement trying to make it a friendly agreement to just talk and hopefully things could get sorted out. As hard as it was going to be they did need to clear the air . She knew Caleb wasn't the type to give up easily, but wasn't expecting this much. She thought since she broke up with him he would call eventually and though it would be harder having him here . Especially since he didn't let go of her hand. "That's not fair princess. If I have to leave one thing for your safety I at least have to walk you to your house , and no running awaand we both need to be honest." She mulled it over for a minute. "I guess so." She shook his hand again and tried to pull away but found he had started walking and was pulling her along. This was going to be harder then she thought as he looked back and smiled at her. "Time to walk and talk princess." With that smirk on his face which couldn't help but give her butterflies.

"You go first." He told her looking at her carefully still holding her hand.. "Well ...where to begin.." She pointed to her hand gesturing to him she'd like it back. "Caleb...?" "Oh I forgot..you like to talk with your hands." He smiled and shook his head but released her hand. Saddened by this he hoped he was bringing back some fond memories. He wanted to do hold her in his arms and kiss her since he'd been back but as much as he wanted to he knew she needed to have her say. He had an inkling she still cared from how she was acting , helping him but overwhelming her too much would lead to it not lasting. He knew that. He shook his head out of his thoughts and listened as she started to speak. "One thing I have to get out there it is my fault. It really is." She explained a sheepish smile on her face but her eyes sorry taking a moment to look at the streetlights they were passing by. " I wish I didn't have to but I had to do it. A long distance relationship is just too hard on me. It is bad enough I have to do that with my dad let alone a boyfriend. So much has changed in such a short time. I think a friendship would be the best for us. There I'm done." She was thankful she was able to make hers short. Hopefully he would understand. She did speak the truth. He was great. So great in fact he somehow got her out here. She remembered the times before she'd watched him leave her house and now the time she had a really good reason for him to leave and end this-he somehow got her out here.

Caleb stared at her . "I can't believe that is what you want Hanna. We've been through so much I don't see why distance for a while has to break us apart. A lot has changed yes but that doesn't mean we still can't change together. I know that sounded lame but it's true. I love you. " He told her honestly "Caleb ... it is what I wa-" "If you get to interrupt me I get to interrupt you with this.- I don't think that is true.I know you. You want this. " He took her hand and pulled her close. She tried to pull away but he wasn't letting her get away. He backed her against a tree kissing her -hoping earnestly he was bringing up her true feelings . Hanna was so confused. She felt overwhelmed here she was trying to help him and he was making it so hard. How the night had gone her reactions came and she pushed him back at first but something happened when she was against the tree. All she could think about was the feel of his warm lips and how much she'd missed him. She placed her hands from pushing against his chest to his shoulders and he stepped back allowing her some room and he moved his hands around her waist bringing her closer as she was still melting into the kiss. He pulled away knowing he couldn't overdo it. "We're even now." he whispered in her ear.

He let her go past the tree as she looked at him an unreadable expression on her face. "I shouldn't have..that was a mistake." She spoke silently as she walked away. He took a hold of her hand tightly again and she couldn't help but pause taking it back surprising her as he spoke. "No Hanna. You still care about me. I can tell. You want to make it work. Tell me what the problem is." Hanna sighed finally giving in for the fight for her hand as well as to keep Caleb out. Tired she figured she might as well tell him she had been fighting him all night she wasn't going to win. " Alright. I guess I have to go more into detail. I've been a wreck lately . The way I looked in the morning before you left? That was nothing. I was driving since you said to not walk at night. Thinking about all of this- your mom is back in your life Caleb. I am happy for you for that, but you being there while I'm here.. I knew this was going to come up so that's why I tried to end it because I care about you. You deserve to be happy and have a family and a life. I can't hold you back. That's why I had to break up with you on the phone. It was for you. I couldn't handle hearing your voice trying to argue with me about it. I've missed you so much ...I can't have you being gone not knowing when you're coming back . You need to be in California. That's why we need to just be friends."

She'd thought about maybe eventually she could get over Caleb and find someone else. She wasn't sure she would though. Compared to him ...there wasn't anyone like him. He was strong yet kind. Someone as stubborn as her though she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She knew it wouldn't be the same someone else..she did want him as a friend just to still have him in her life if only slightly . She hated to admit it but she needed him. Caleb drew those thoughts out of her mind as he held both her hands. She was still in shock a bit her thoughts broken and she was trying to remember what she'd told him-oh gosh had she just told him what she thought she'd told him. "Hanna." He said bringing her attention to his eyes looking back at his with hers widened . He pulled her close and embraced her. She held him back too tired to fight and not wanting too. She needed to be close to him.

He finally pulls back and looks at you. "I am sorry. You should have told me. I never knew it was this bad for you. You don't know how it feels to have someone care so much about me. I disagree though. You should have talked to me. We said no lies remember?" He reminded her gently realizing all she had gone through. "I'm sorry too." She stated sadly looking at him. " You are not holding me back. I know you thought you were doing the best thing but that's not just your decision. And another thing Hanna while I can sort of see your point of view If you'd talked with me you know... I'm not leaving. I am staying in Rosewood to graduate." He told her looking at her intently.

"  
>"What? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked immediately. "I didn't know for sure until recently. My mom and I are slowly getting to know each other and will do visits -of which you can come too. I am just not living there too I am not staying there . Things are going alright. I have talked with your mom and every once in a while I was planning on us visiting together " He explained. "Really?" She asked. "Yes. Hanna. My mom and I have it complicated enough being left for 12 years can't be fixed like that. I can't live there yet if something were to go wrong.." He shook his head. "Also I can't lose you again Hanna." His eyes pleading.<p>

She looked at him and she realized she had to get real. She was still in love with Caleb. Yes it had been hard but it wasn't his fault. If she knew of his plans ...yes things would still be complicated but it seemed it could have been worked through. She didn't think this could. She had withheld how she felt, broken up with him and he'd come back for her only to fight him all this time. Yet.. earlier she thought that before it was beyond repair. She took his hand and said " You don't have too." and smiled at him. Hanna wondered how she got into these messes. Being with Caleb was effortless ,came naturally for her now. He pulls you close and you breathe in enjoying -soaking in his presence. "As good as it is to have you back -we need to head back before my mom comes home and starts to worry". She says in a knowing voice. "Alright ..anything for you Princess." He fake sighs but smiles. They walk back together. She feels safe. It wasn't just that though that she changed her mind. It wasn't because he wasn't giving up on her and she was tired of fighting. It wasn't .She realized what it was. Before she was hadn't been able to get Caleb out of her mind. It reminded her of Jenna -how she could never be forgotten. She realized it would be a even bigger mess and mistake not to fix this now then to keep pushing him away to when he would eventually give up. Ever since she broke up with him she felt she wouldn't be the same. with him had haunted her. When he told her he couldn't lose her -she realized that's why. The same was true for her.


	21. Superman

Woah sorry it's been forever mixture of school and might have found my own 'caleb' (well they both don't mind being sarcastic and a bit outspoken and so far going well) This is the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing and hopefully you enjoyed it!

**Tall dark and superman, He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away To save the world or go to work It's the same thing to me. He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition.****I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him, I hang on every word you say. And you smile and say "How are you?"****And I'll say "Just fine."****I always forget to tell you I love you.****I'll love you forever****  
><strong>

Caleb had been too busy for her. She couldn't stand it. For a while things had gone fine since they got back together until recently. All he did was lately was work. He had recently gotten a job. Not just that he does whatever else he can to get money. He house sits, pet sits, does odd jobs computer or handyman stuff whatever he can. When he's not doing that he's doing schoolwork. I barely get to see him. A little bit in the morning is the only time I get to see him as he's getting ready. "Good Morning" he smiled and was washing his face and started brushing his teeth. After he was done. He gave me a quick peck on my cheek as he went downstairs to grab some breakfast to go. "How are you?" He smiled as he looked at me a smile on his face as he quickly ate a muffin and was grabbing some juice. "I'm fine. How about you?" She said covering her sadness pretty well. "Good. Wish I could stay and talk but I gotta get to school and use the computers and print stuff out and get stuff done before work. After that I'm working on some phones. See you later!" He pulled her close for a peck on the lips and left. We haven't had a serious talk in so long. I don't get it… it feels like he's trying to put distance between us. I know he wants to do well but he's gone so often I don't know what to think. The only thing I'm sure of is I miss him.

**I watch Superman fly away****You've got a busy day today. Go save the world****  
><strong>**I'll be around.I watch superman fly away Come back I'll be with you someday. I'll be right here on the ground When you come back down.****  
><strong>

The pattern keeps on. I see him only sparingly. He is helping out more here in the money department which I know my mom appreciates it. but I wish he didn't have to work so hard. It was morning again. "So what's the plans for today?" She asked looking hopefully at Caleb as he got ready. "Work , school you know the drill he smiled. "What about you?" He questioned. School then possibly quick coffee with the girls then back here. I'll be here when you get back. " She smiled. "Nothing sounds better than that." He smiled. He soon got his stuff and left.

**Tall, dark and beautiful, he's complicated, he's irrational, But I hope someday he'll take me away and save the day, yeah. Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying,****He's not all bad like his reputation And I can't hear one single word they say. And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK. I always forget to tell you I love you I loved you from the very first day****  
><strong>

Only he never came back for a really long time. Coffee with the girls was the usual A speculations and trying to distract themselves from A. Hanna did her homework made dinner alone. She couldn't help but keep looking at the clock. It finally got dark and she finally put the food to where it could easily be reheated, ate then went upstairs to her room. Her phone finally beeped. "Last minute house/pet sitting for Lucas we're splitting profits I'm staying tonight & tom turns out he can't some geek convention came up. Tell mommy marin for me please? See you soon!" Hanna sighed and shut her phone.

When Hanna's mom got home Hanna explained why Caleb wouldn't be back. Hanna's mom frowned. "Strange lately it seems He's always working. I hope he won't burn himself out. Mostly he's only home to take a shower and sleep her and only short periods inbetween." Ashley noted. Hanna shrugged. She couldn't help but think the same thing. "Honey are you ok?" Ashely looked at her daughter carefully. "I'm fine." She said calmly. "Good because I told Caleb if he hurt you again…" Her mother trailed off. Hanna cracked a smile. "Thanks mom." Hanna rolled her eyes.

I told my mom I was ok and I am… I just miss him. I don't know how to tell him. It seems so important to him. I don't know why but it is. I admire his drive I do… I don't see how he does it ,but it makes me miss him more. Suddenly I was in some fancy bedroom in a castle. The bed is huge with pink blankets and pillows. I'm wearing the most beautiful pink gown I can ever imagine and my hair and everything else is perfection as I check the huge mirror on the dresser I am wearing a tiara as well.

I look out the window at the beautiful mountain scenery from my castle only to think something was missing. That something or rather someone missing suddenly called down from the ground below "Princess …So you ready to come with me or what?" He calls looking up with the most handsome smile on his face. He is dressed in a suit and looks amazing. "Really? Right now?" she asked eagerly. "Unless you don't want too." He laughed. "I'll be right down!"She called I realize then I don't care anything about the castle anymore. It could have been a condemned shack for all I cared. I was rushing down the stairs to meet him when I heard a very annoying buzz of my phone.

**I watch Superman fly away, you've got a busy day today. Go save the world, I'll be around. I watch Superman fly away ,Come back, I'll be with you someday I'll be right here on the ground When you come back down.**

It took me a few seconds to realize I had fallen asleep. Crap. It was just a dream. I jumped and checked my phone in case it was Caleb. It was just from Spencer. Hey. Would you and Caleb be up for a double date with me and Toby sometime?' I texted back 'I'd love too but I don't know Caleb's super busy working.' Hanna could imagine Spencer's concerned face as she texted back. 'Still? Isn't he always? You didn't say anything today at coffee He's been gone almost constantly hasn't he?' Hanna sighed. 'A lot. But I know it's important to him' She texted back. 'Yeah but why? Why does he need so much money? I mean I know stuff is tough for him but he's almost giving me a run for my money with the hard work. ' Spencer wrote back. The noise of my phone reminded me of a pinball machine. 'Spencer what are you saying?' I texted back.

'All I am saying is I don't want you to get hurt again…you don't think it's weird at all? Is he saving up for Arizonia again?' 'No. He only left before because we were fighting. He wouldn't do that to me.' ' Are you sure I mean I just don't want you to get hurt but I think that's what he's up too.' 'No Spence he cares about me' 'Yeah cuz he showed how much he cared about you before by spying on you. ' I threw my phone against the wall. Honestly! Spencer sometimes… She wished people could see him for what he was instead of just assuming he's the guy you need to be scared of "Woah! Easy there princess!" Caleb smirked. "If your phone is that slow maybe I need to do some work on it." He teased. I blushed and ducked my head went to grab my phone. "It was um….a spider." I said lamely. "A spider." He echoed chuckling as he came and gave me a hug from behind and kissed me. "Remind me to never scare you with any then." He drawled as his brown eyes teasing looked at me. "Anyways Princess I've got us some food downstairs if you wanna come on down. He smiled. "Okay." I smiled big.

They headed downstairs. "So I guess Lucas is going to enjoy his convention?" Hanna grinned. "Oh yeah. He won a ticket to something that has major speakers apparently from his favorite nerd books." Caleb laughed. "I'm glad the pet sitting is over the neighbors kept staring from the blinds. It was freaky." He shuddered sipping his coffee. "Not to mention your battle scar there. What happened? The housewife came after you with gardening tools?" Hanna laughed and pointed out a red mark on his arm grabbing her fork and eating her eggs Caleb had made. Caleb looked surprised then shook his head. "That's what happens it took the dog a bit to warm up to me. It only took about 5 treats." He stated sarcastically before taking a bite of the piece of toast he'd made. "The dog did that? Goodness I hope you didn't break its leg." Hanna joked.

"Hanna I wouldn't do that. Especially to someone else's dog." Caleb said surprised. "I know." Hanna smiled slowly." As annoying as the mutt is I think the owners would miss him. Don't get me wrong I about wanted to hurt the little rascal I remember being a kid and always wanting one. Foster parents don't usually grant pets too often I tried to have some but they were always taken away. I couldn't do that to someone else." He explained a serious look on his face. Suddenly Hanna laughed she hadn't meant to but couldn't help it. "What?" Caleb asked surprised. "Nothing." Hanna shook her head and started to put the breakfast things away.

"Tell me." Caleb insisted a playful look starting to come on his face. Hanna shook her head again. He then quickly followed her pretty well even when she quickly figured out his plan and tried to hurry away from him. "Caleb …Stop!" She giggled as she tried to push his hands away but they quickly grabbed hers and pulled her against the wall and proceeded to tickle her. "Spill. I won't stop till you do." He threatened his voice hard but eyes enjoyin this immensely. Every try on Hanna's part failed by Caleb blocking her with one hand up in warning and the other tickling her without mercy.

In a fit of laughter Hanna tried to stay strong but couldn't help it. "Alright alright." Hanna held her hands in surrender. "I just thought the weird neighbor might feel better that Lucas is staying but I hope for his sake the dog warms up to him better than it did you. I wouldn't want to think of what it could do it to him." Hanna laughed. "So are you making fun of me or Lucas?" He laughed. "Both I think" she kept giggling. Caleb shook his head. " The neighbor would probably stare even more at you and I think it's good you're not going over there you probably would have just have blinded the poor dog with your hairspray from your purse" He shot back. "Hey you survived." Hanna pointed out. "Barely…." Caleb fake sighed. He pulled her close to kiss her. " I wish I could stay but I've got some stuff I have to do." He frowned. He got his stuff together. "I'll see you later today though right Hanna?" He questioned

. " Yeah unless you come in wearing a blindfold" She grinned at him. He smiled and got his stuff together and took a last look "Bye princess!" and walked out the door. "Caleb wait!" She called. He stopped and turned around. "What?" He asked looking up at her . "Thank you. Breakfast was great. It means a lot to me." She smiled. "Of course Princess. See you soon." He left a happy smile on his face.

**And I watch you fly around the world And I hope you don't save some other girl Don't forget, don't forget about me. I'm far away but I'll never let you go I'm lovestruck and looking out the window Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be Right here wishing the flowers were from you****Wishing the card was from you****Wishing the call was from you****'Cause I've loved you from the very first day**

Hanna couldn't help but think about what Spencer had said. She loved Spencer but sometimes… she gives Toby a chance so easily yet keeps a running log of what everyone else has done. She didn't get that. Of course Spencer didn't know Caleb like Hanna but still.. Caleb had proven himself to be a caring , helpful boyfriend. If she needs someone to talk to he is there, if she needs a distraction and take her minds off things He can do that too. He encourages her and is just…gets her. For all that she could wait a while.

She couldn't help but think sometimes with him being gone so much that things wouldn't change between them. She was fairly sure they weren't with how while I was less time lately the still communicated often. Hanna wasn't going to pull away. With being out the thought had come to her what if he meets someone else? With how handsome Caleb was it was bound to happen. The bad boy reputation at times didn't hurt at times. How girls could be sometimes … She trusted Caleb though. He was always the one to help her with not just her phone but with her school to fix her food. Once she accidently broke a vase. Caleb had been there with her when she told her and had even helped Hanna find a nice replacement for the space from goodwill. Goodwill of all places! Her mom was satisfied and didn't hold it against her.

Everyone had something today it seemed. Aria had flowers from Mr. Fitz delivered to the school in front of everyone. Of course it didn't say it was from Mr. Fitz but it was signed with some poem so to me it was obvious of course who it was from. Hanna was talking to Mona when something fell out of her bag as she left. Mona! Wait!" She called. She couldn't help looking at what it was. It was a card for Mona. With an N on the front. Hanna really had to restrain herself from gagging before running after her and handing it to her friend. She heard her cell phone ring she grabbed it looking eagerly for a Caleb on the front screen but it's not. It's from her dad. "Hey dad." She answered wondering what he could want. He was just checking on her again. They talked for a few minutes before Hanna told him she had to get back to class.

She passes by and remembers where she first talked to Caleb as she walks to class. It is preferable to the confusion of her father. There was something different about him. At first she couldn't put her finger on it but he was different. In a good way. She thinks that's what it was he didn't care what anybody thought how people disapproved of his long hair and the way he dressed. It's what she loved about him and what drew her to him. Later she found out he was able to help her be the same way. And she's never felt happier. Except when he's not around. Which sadly stayed about the same if not a bit more.

Finally she couldn't help but ask it. It was night now. He had just gotten home a while ago. They had joked and laughed and ate dinner. Afterwards they had curled up on the couch and put in a movie. Not that they were watching it. "Caleb?" She asked timidly. "Yeah?" He asked turning his attention from her blond curls he was playing with to Hanna's face. "Why have you been working so much?"She asked curiously. "So I can get a nice pair of jeans without holes in them?" He joked. "Caleb . Seriously!" She hit him playfully.

"Why do you want to know?" He cautiously asked. "It's just…I miss you Caleb. I understand things have been hard for you but when you're at work and then immediately to your side jobs…. Everything makes me think of you, the basement, the guest room , the sink , school…I wish we could see each other more." She finally admitted lowering her eyes. Caleb got the biggest smile on his face as he pulled her close. "Hey. That means so much to me Hanna. I was gonna wait to tell you. Actually now I can show you… You know you're a heavy sleeper Hanna." He commented.

She just sat there looking confused. He laughed and rose from the couch took her hand and led her a little bit but then stopped. "Close your eyes." He instructed her. "Caleb…." Hanna warned. He laughed. "Do you want to shut your eyes , or do you want me to have to force a blindfold on you while holding your hands" He grinned and started to tickle her side. "Fine …" Hanna sighed giving in and shut her eyes. "Good. No peeking." He informed her with a smile –not that she could see it. He took her hands first then changing his mind and grabbing her shoulders with a smirk and spinning her around a few times to confuse her sense of direction. "Are you done…?" She asked tiredly. "Almost princess" He chuckled at her impatience grabbing her hand again. He slowly led her to her front porch commenting "You know I could get used to this…" He commented knowingly.

She tried to hit him with her free hand but missed. Caleb again just grinned. "Alright you can open your eyes." He told her. Hanna stood outside looking at a silver car. "Is someone here?" She asked turning to Caleb confused. "Just me. I just bought this car today. That's why I've been working so hard. Now that I have this car I'll just do my part time job and maybe every once in a while a side job but I think I'll be letting Lucas do some of those from now on." He grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "Because I wanted it to be a surprise. Now _I _get to drive you around!" The pride evident in his voice. I smiled. "So how about it Princess? Ready? Let's go!" He grabbed her hand again. She didn't even ask or care where they were going. The destination didn't matter. "I knew it." She murmured a she got it. "What?" Caleb asked as he started the engine. "For once Spencer Hastings was wrong." Caleb Rivers laughed. "Don't tell her that exactly…She won't like it. But what about?" He asked glancing at her as he pulled out of the driveway.

"She thought you were saving up money for Arizona again. You remember when I threw my phone? Spencer was actually the spider. I was angry and didn't know how to respond to that. " She laughed. "She was very wrong. I'm not leaving..Unless you're with me." He declared as he put his kept one hand on the wheel but grabbed her hand with the other. They both smiled and listened to the radio. It wasn't exactly like her dream she had before, but for Hanna it didn't matter. The main part of the dream, her and Caleb came true and she didn't care about anything else.  
><strong><br>****I watch Superman fly away****You've got a busy day today Go save the world, I'll be around Forever and ever. I watch Superman fly away I swear I'll be with you someday I'll be right here on the ground When you come back down Come back down**


End file.
